The Miracle Child
by chachingmel123
Summary: He's dead. That what he understands not only is he dead but he is also given another chance to either go to heaven or return to earth and be born all over again. He chooses the second option.
1. Chapter 1

The Miracle Child

Another what if Xavier Schillar was reincarnate, it's just an idea for now.

Summary: He is dead. That what he understands not only is he dead but he is also given another chance to either go to heaven or return to earth and be born all over again. He chooses the second option.

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

"Mister Schiller are you aware?" A feminine voice said and it seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Good" the woman said, seeing his eyes clear. "Now Mister Schiller I know that you're aware you are dead currently, yes?"

The boy in front of her nodded dumbly.

"Good than, I'm here to escort you to haven or you can take the other option and go back to earth" The woman said, and Xavier immediately wanted to shout he wanted to be sent back to Earth but was stopped the woman. "If you chose to go back, you will be brought back as a baby at a time that cannot be the moment of your death, that point is fixed. However, I can make an expectation and have you go back with your memories intact however If there is still another version of you present than I suggest that you do nothing that you yourself would usually do, after all we are already stretching It by being reincarnated in the past. The moment you even do anything that is Xavier-ish, the consequences will be fatal on the already fragile time line. You must not even hint, that you still remember your past life."

Xavier was speechless, he couldn't go back to the time of his death to prevent it from happening but he was too scared to leave all he know behind and join the other souls in peace, he was still to restless and said. "I don't care I want to go back"

"Very well, Mister Xavier, what date would you like to be born into and to who" The woman asked, filling out a form.

"I want to be born in July the 22nd of 1990, a day after my own birthday and I want to be born to a middle age couple with my looks intact" Xavier said.

" Of course, Mister Schiller just so you know we'll put a barrier up in your mind to stop you talking about your life as Xavier and you will receive a birth mark that will serve as a reminder to never act like Xavier, that means your speech, your clothing choices and even the way you think about people especially if you happen to run into one of your past family members, your first thought must be 'who is this person?'. You have to act as if you don't know them and your meeting that person or them for the first time no matter what" The woman said and the boy in the chair gulped, thinking about the hurt in his sister and father expressions if he were to encounter them. "Now then Mister Schiller from this day forward Xavier Schiller is dead" and with that a giant hole open up underneath the boy and he found himself falling down that hole.

He got smaller and his clothes he died in vanished as if they were never there in the first place, he began to curl up and his vision want black.

# Somewhere in Texas ten years in the past#

A middle age woman went into labour and was grabbing tightly her husband hand.

What was happening was a miracle.

In the society they both grow up in, children were worshiped and to be married and not produce a child was looked down upon.

The couple had tried for ten years before they want to the doctor to find out what was wrong, only to be told to their faces that Mary was never going to produce a baby because she was missing a vital part in order to make an egg.

The couple was devastated and the surrounding families soon found out and scorned them for it, they were mocked and people encouraged their own kids to pick on the couple.

But the couple were determined to have a baby and ten year later, they decided that they were going to try for one last time before giving up and adopting a child instead.

That was when the miracle happen.

Mary missed her period and for the first time in years, there was hope shinning in their eyes and not wanting to jinx's it, they want to the doctor to check if she was really pregnant and to the doctors atonement.

She was.

Instantly, it was like they were welcomed back into society within the week the news came out and people started flocking to them again and as Mary stomach grow larger more people started to believe that she was truly pregnant and wasn't faking it and watched her day by day for the day where the bump in her stomach would disappear and in her hands would be a baby.

Both man and wife had expressions of joy whenever they visited the doctors to see how their baby was doing and after some weeks went by, they could determine the baby was in fact male and put up the baby scans around the house in pride.

It was their miracle child and they were going to love him to the end of time.

They may not be the richest family but they could provide love and care for their new son.

After months of watching Mary go through mood swings and the bump in her stomach was no longer a bump.

Mary water broke.

They couldn't afford to have her in the hospital to be treated so John had called the surrounding males to help his wife onto the bed and call a midwife.

John felt both helpless and scared as he watched his wife, scream and shout at him and spew out all manners of curse words in the air while her face turned as red as her hair.

The Mid wife, was handling this whole process like a professional and told Mary to breathe in and out while pushing.

John kept himself from fainting as the baby head came into view, covered by red blood and stood firm where other's wouldn't, he wasn't not going to be a wimp in this kind of situation and held his wife hand and ignoring the pain of his wife squeezing it like a tomato with her sudden burst of strength.

There was a baby cry that signal it was all over and John allowed himself to look away from the scene that he would no doubt be presented with until the baby was clean and wrapped up warm.

If he had turned around, he would have seen the baby horrified expression on its face for what it just experienced.

The baby was taking gently by the mid wife to wash him in a nearby bath tub and Xavier had his first warm bath in what seemed like forever, or though he was paralysed all over, he didn't mind having his every whim taking care off and he was wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

He was given to what he assumed where his new parents as the female had the same red hair as him and the male had his shade of green eyes. The female looked like hell had washed over her while the male looked like all the energy had been sucked out of him but brightened when he saw him.

He was wrapped in strong muscular arms and given to the female and she smiled faintly at him.

"He's got my red hair and your eyes" His new mother said, smiling weakly at him and since his face wasn't listening to him, he buried his head into her neck for a show of affection.

He felt a large had rubbed the little hair on his head softly, as if reassuring the owner that he was truly there and not a figment of his imagination.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Johnson on your new baby boy" The mid wife, manage to keep the disbelief out of her voice from what she heard from the doctors, it shouldn't be possible for the couple to have a baby and if she hadn't delivered the baby herself, she would have never believed the baby was theirs.

Both man and woman smiled at each other and looked down at the sleeping baby in Mary arms with love and affection in their eyes as Xavier snoozed peacefully in her arms.

"What would you like to call your new son?" The mid wife said, knowing this was a special moments for the parents and couldn't blame them if their eyes never left the sleep baby.

"Well call him Milagro Johnson. Milagro means 'Miracle' in Spanish" Mary said and John found it fitting for their new son, who smiled as if recalling a fond memory.

"We will raise him up and love him" John said with conviction.

And they did.

For the next nineteen years, the newly dubbed Milagro Johnson was given as much love and affection as he could get out from both of his parents.

Milagro didn't bother to hide his intelligence and was regarded as a prodigy from the moment he stepped into elementary school and was given a place for the gifted and talented making both his parents proud of him.

Not only did he show knowledge beyond his years but he allowed himself to indulged in childish nature and let his parents shower him with love and be treated like a child much to his parents delight, it had taken him two years to learn English, well the broken English his parents spoke and was soon speaking it like he had never known another language before and would help his father on the farm with eagerness and his mother didn't care when both males of the house came into the house dripping of oil or covered in feathers.

He loved his new family and received love back, he didn't care he wasn't as rich as most people, as long as they had a roof over their heads, warm food and each other he was content.

At fifteen he had finished school and became known as the farmer prodigal son and set up a small business which quickly boomed almost overnight and he was on the fast track to becoming a billionaire much to the girls around him delight who's family had urged them to claim him before anyone else could.

Boy was teenage hood an awkward time for him, not only did he start noticing girls but he started growing hair in places he really wished he hadn't, his voice was like someone was dragging their sharp nails down a black bored until it finally started to adjust to what was deemed acceptable and became lower and more deeper than his usual childish voice he was so used to.

At nineteen he had successful moved out of his parents' house, he had gave both of them a heart-warming hug and a kiss for his mother before offering them a place that allowed them to retire in luxury much to his parents happiness and they quickly moved in but decided to keep the farm in case, one of their decedents needed a place to stay.

Not that he was planning on marrying any time soon.

"Papa, Mama. I love you both, thank you for raising me" He said, getting blushes from both of them.

"No problem son, someone had to do it and what kind of parents would we be if we didn't love our own son?" His father said, pushing down the embarrassment that came from those words.

"Make sure to visit us, so that I can cook more of that meat pie you love so much, after all we can never see too much of you" His mother said, smiling with gloss eyes, knowing they had done their absolute best in raising their child and it was time for them to sit back and let him out into the world.

He embraced them both into a warming hug which he received back and released them and smiled and said. "Well bye Papa, Mama. I'll make sure to visit whenever I can" he said, the limo driver getting his bags for him and putting it into the trunk.

"Goodbye, son" They both said, his mother tearing up and his father squeezing his wife hand to assure himself his son was going to be alright on his own.

It had been two year since he moved out of his parents' house and had moved into a house that was a far cry from the farm he was raised on, for one the house was four times as big than his childhood house and everything from the floor to the ceiling was solid concrete and had no chance of breaking any time soon.

He had continued watching the stock market and made sure the business he invested into didn't go bankrupt any time soon but right now he was interested in the email he found in his inbox, written by someone whose first language was clearly not English.

Informing him of what the Japanese Government planned to do in a couple of months' time and would reaching out to any investor willing to sponsor the event.

The Football Frontier international Tournament.

He grabbed his phone and called his accountant and checked how much he currently had in his bank account at the moment and looked at the offer on the screen with gleaming eyes.

He did like soccer.

 _Little did he know, this simple decision would send waves In Japan itself…_

And scene!

I really intent to follow this up, it's just too hard to ignore. Next chapter, Milago will be going to Japan as a sponsor for the tournament and meet all the other sponsors as well, it would only be a matter of time before Schiller get wind of him, the only question is how will they be notified about his existence? Review/Fav and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven just Oc and plot.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The beginning of the FFI

Dressed in a white shirt with a navy blue tie underneath a navy blue like cardigan jacket with grey suit pants being held together by the signature Texas belt with normal business shoes and his hair was short and a mixture of spiky and curly with dark shades over his eyes, he was never one for showing off his wealth and was tempted to go on a normal plane but his accountant had told him, it would be much harder to spot him if he came with the rest of the population.

Tonight was the night where the sponsors for the Football Frontier International were flown in from all over the world, he could already see some other private planes on the ground, surrounded by people with camera's meaning one thing.

The horror of every celebrity and self-made rich people out there.

The Paparazzi.

People like him needed to be extremely careful around people with large camera's when even one of them could either make you or break you, publicly of course.

Dread welled up inside of him as his plane landed, attracting the attention of the Paparazzi and he put on his business smile while the door opened and he was lead to his doom, his accountant manager Hazel Fischer was right behind him, extruding the usual, calm and in control aura.

How the man could be so calm, he would never know.

He continued smiling as the first wave of flashes came, almost blinding him the process as him escort saw him and led them inside the airport.

Thank god for him.

"Mr Johnson, we are so happy to have you here in Japan" The man said, in heavily accented English, shocked that the person he was sent to escort was so young, when he heard he was escorting a rich Texas billionaire, most people would assume that they will be escorting a man in his late forties with a white suit and ten gallon hat.

"Well I'm happy to be here, after all it's not every day, I can journey out of the country to participate in something so grand as this" He said, with the Texas accent, ignoring the attention he was getting from people who just happened to pass by.

" Indeed it's not every day, you attend the youth version of the world cup," Hazel said, in English.

There was a black taxi waiting for them outside with the taxi driver opening the door for them as soon as he saw them and put their bags in the trunk of the car with a kiss up smile, making him want to roll his eyes and even Hazel gave the man a certain glance as the door was shut behind them and at the same time, many others were doing the same thing.

They drove for hours as he opened up his phone out of boredom and smiled seeing a Text from both of his parent, wishing him well in Japan, he know that his parents would be demanding details from him as soon as he got back.

The car stopped and he looked out the window to find a very impressive looking hotel, mostly likely only built to satisfy the people funding the tournament, meaning a whole lot of kiss up will be done.

The door opened and their luggage was brought out by what they assumed was a bell hop who carried their luggage inside with a smile while the taxi driver and their escort drove off and they followed the man up the grand stairs into the building itself.

Milagro couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful Japanese culture paintings on the high dome of the ceiling while Hazel remained uninterested in the whole sceptical.

"What do you mean you don't have Dolphin!?" A fat man spat out at the poor counter lady. "This is Japan, right!?"

"S-sir, we don't really eat Dolphin. If you like, we can import some from other countries" The counter girl manage to squeak out, extremely polite knowing the man could very well, have her fired and make sure she could never work again.

"WHAT!" The man yelled, face red. "Useless Japanese, you can't do any-" he was cut off as Milagro decided to step in.

" Mind if I cut in?" Milagro asked, in Japanese with a slight accent in his voice, while his account manager was shooting him looks that said 'what are you doing!?'. "That's no way to treat a lady, even if her job is to serve you" making the girl behind him blush.

"Who are you?" The man spat out, looking at him up and down. "What are you doing dress like that? Are you the person that is finally getting my Dolphin meat? Finally the Japanese seemed to be good something! Off you go and don't come back without my meat" mistaken him for one of the employees instead of a fellow investor.

"How dare you" Hazel ejected, "Do you know who this is?" and judging by the look of confusion he did not. "This is Milagro Johnson, a Texas billionaire that could easily end you and your business. In fact, he can make sure you can't even find job,"

The man understandably paled and the surrounding investors were now paying close attention to the young man that they thought was just another help around the hotel, some of them were looking at him interest, no doubt wanting to be friends with him due to profit.

"S-so Sorry Mister Johnson, sir," The man said, weekly, it would have been funny if not for the case that nobody dared to laugh. "I did not know who you were, I hope I didn't spoil your evening." the man trotted off in shame, no doubt going to keep his head down for a couple of days until he wanted back to his country and then he could act like the arrogant bastard he was.

"Was that really necessary?" Milagro said, in English in a resigned tone.

"Well I wasn't going to let my employer be walked over," Hazel said, feeling completely justified. "And besides what I did to him was nothing to what you planned to do to him if he crossed a certain boundary. Honestly, I think you get that scary and manipulative side from your mother" he shuddered, as he remembered that one dinner party and he saw the monster that is Milagro mother in all her glory.

Milagro shuddered to, as he remembered the same dinner party, no doubt he had been scarred for life and smiled weakly forcing his thought somewhere else and found that they were in front the counter and had yet to check in and said. "I'm so sorry for that, the level of arrogance really astounds me sometimes. My name is Milagro Johnson and this is my associate Hazel Fischer, I believe we have a reservation" giving her a smile and the girl seemed to snap out whatever daze she was in and blushed at the smile directed at her and forced her eyes to look at the screen and find out which room they were in.

"Yes, Mister Johnson and plus one. Mr Johnson you'll be staying in the penthouse while Mr Fischer, you'll be staying the room next to him" The girl said and just as that came out of her mouth, it solidified people conviction to make friends with him and gave him both keys.

Damn it! He ordered a regular room not the penthouse!

He just smiled and took the keys while Hazel trailed off him, ignoring the looks they were getting from the rest and were lead to the rooms and Hazel said goodnight to him and they both parted their separate ways.

He was itching for a cigarette, if his parents ever caught him smoking, they would kill him and instead chose to take off his jacket and observe the extremely nice looking room, the bed itself felt like he was being smoothed with extremely soft pillows and the lightening in the room was stunning.

Who know Japan could produce such a place, as he went on the balcony and looked over the whole city and the beautiful night sky with a glass of campaign in his hand, that was bland to his county taste buds.

This was the country where the dead Xavier Schiller was born and grow up in, how ironic that the moment he left the country, he was killed.

He was in the country where the Schiller family where and that filled him with unease.

He just hoped he wouldn't run into one of them, it was going to be incredibly awkward for him.

With that last thought, he went back inside and turned the light off before drifting off to sleep.

# The Next night#

He was decked out in a checkered suit ready to go to the meeting were all the investors were invited too, Hazel said it wasn't his place to go and decided to spend his time in his room, going over funding and the stock market to make sure, he was still earning and that he doesn't go over the budget that was set for him.

Milagro ignored the predator looks he got from old women who were after a one night stand with him, his shades completely gone, exposing his unique green eyes that he got from his father making some of them blush.

A limo pulled up, ready to take him to the party, he found a mini fridge and more tasteless Champaign bottles again which he didn't touch and got out of the Limo as soon as it stopped and immediately was meet with the red carpet and the Paparazzi from both sides, he put on his business smile and walked as quickly as possible into the building where the others were mingling with each other and he too was forced to mingle as well.

Anything to stop himself from getting bored even if it meant he was constantly harassed by rich old women who thought the fact that he was young was a nice contrast to the old men that were packed into the hall.

Finally, all the guests had arrived and the lights dimmed as all attention was turned to the stage when a man in a tuxedo came up, obviously bit intimidated by the powerful man and woman in the room.

" On behalf of the Japanese Government and the rest of the other Governments that have joined in for this historic event, we thank you all for your generous donations and finding the time to come to Japan to oversee this event. Your effort is very much appreciated" smooth-talking them all. "Now without further delay, we announce the Football Frontier tournament international to begin!"

All around the world, teams were being set up to compete in the tournament.

The last to form was Inazuma Japan.

 _The Tournament had begun_.

And scene!

Next chapter, Milagro goes to see Unicorn vs Red Meter match, to cheer for his team, of course he wouldn't be walking away from there that easily especially when he runs in Japan team and runs into his apparent look alike. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

3: The Encounter with Hiroto Kiyama

"You're sure you want to watch the match through the T.V instead of actual taking the half an hour drive to the actual stadium to watch it in person" Hazel said in disbelief, he was certain that his employer would watch it in person then through the T.V after all it was American first match.

"I choose not to go because of the overcrowding there. I don't really feeling like having thousands of people shouting in my ear, making me go temporary deaf right now besides I'm already behind on some work for the business. I can watch and fill out paperwork at the same time, honestly I can't leave the holding of my business to stickups that most likely planning to overtake the business because of my age." Milagro said in English, with bitterness in his tone, he wasn't blind to the lack of respect that would happen every time there was a board meeting. "Besides, I'll attend the next match"

Having someone who was probably half your age as your boss must really hurt the old geezers pride who have years of experience.

Currently he was looking at the business spending costs, there was at least three section in that were unregistered and there was no indication where this money was going but he won't act until he had proof that someone was embezzling his money before even bringing this up.

He was going to let them run free for a bit and when their comfortable he would make sure that person wished he never crossed Milagro Johnson by taking everything they had.

Hazel sighed, seeing the scary expression on Milagro face as he looked over the business losses and know the situation was going to end very badly for a certain employee or group of people.

"Hey put on the T.V and find the channel," Milagro said and Haze obeyed, knowing he was getting paid for this anyway so there was no point disobeying his employee.

Hazel walked up to the flat screen T.V and switch it on and then grabbed the remote and began flicking through channels into it revealed two young teams, Unicorn, America team, wore dark blue collared t-shirt, with a red colored neckline, fitted with dark blue shorts, cream colored socks, and dark blue cleats. The goalkeeper uniform consists of a long sleeved, dark blue shirt, with white colored accents, and dark grey.

As for Red Matador, they red uniforms with yellow stripes. The shorts and socks are black. The captain's band, which was white. The goalkeeper uniform was a light blue shirt with black sleeves with yellow stripes on them, black shorts and light blue socks.

Currently both of the teams were just standing opposite each other, showing sportsman ship and Haze left Milagro to watch the match, he wasn't really into the soccer but Milagro eyes were always glued to the screen when a soccer match was on and he would always be one of the loudest when the team he's rooting for scores a goal.

Milagro eyes were glued to the screen as he turned the volume up.

"NOW FOLKS, THIS IS TRULY AN EXCITING DAY FOR SOCCER FANS EVERYWHERE!" One of the announcers shouted in Japanese and had two other people translating what he said in Spanish and English.

"IT'S HERE! AMERICA VS SPAIN! UNICORN VS RED MATADOR! JUST WHO WILL WIN?!" the camera changed to the VIP section that showed the sponsors for the tournament and they all put on the people smile and waved at the camera.

"IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S AMERICAN BALL FIRST. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO WINS TODAY! WE'LL SEE A SPECULAR MATCH TODAY!" The announcer said and the cheering got louder

Dylan Keith and Michele Jacks were both forwards for Unicorn and Dylan was going to start running with the ball at this point, Milagro remembered what he had to do and torn his eyes away from the screen and focused on the stack of paper with a bunch of words on it.

He had somehow surpassed a groan and summoned up his courage and took one sheet of paper and eyes brow rose as he skimmed through it, it was a contract that would cut the workers' wages so that the business would get more money.

Whoever put this here clearly didn't think he would read every single one and would just gloss over it without looking at what he just signed so naturally the form want to his 'evidence' file.

After that he found several forms that were made to make things very different for the workers and make people who had important standings in the business richer, just where was this corruption coming from?

He got out his phone and dialed the number of a detective agency and heard a buzz.

"Hello, Detective Goru agency," A female voice said in English.

"Yes, hello. My name is Milagro Johnson. I have a job for the agency to do, regarding certain individuals" Milagro said and immediately heard the sound of the phone drop followed by quick hush whispers. "Um, Hello?"

"So sorry sir, what would you like us to do?" The woman asked and Milagro could practically feel her smile from her.

"GOAL!" The T.V shouted in the background and Milagro turned around to see Unicorn celebrating their first goal, oh well he would watch this later on the internet but right now he had more important things to do and he talked on the phone for what seemed like only a couple of minutes when it was in fact half an hour, effectively missing most of the game.

"Very well, Mister Johnson and when would you like for us to start?" The woman said, in a extremely polite tone.

"On Monday would be fine, I want this all wrapped up by the time I get back from Japan," He said.

"Very well, Sir" the phone was put down and Milagro allowed himself to glance at the screen.

The match was over.

Unicorn had won 3-0.

He could have flipped over the table, right there if not for his self-control.

Haze came in, once he know the match was finished and took one glance at Milagro and said. "You missed the game? Don't worry I had it recorded in my room" and Milagro looked at Haze like he was the second coming of Jesus with the clothes and hair.

"Haze, you're a life saver!" Milagro exclaimed, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go out and get some air, I've been stuffed in this room longer than normal and am started to feel a bit light headed"

Haze nodded in understanding since Milagro spent his whole childhood outside, it would make him feel uncomfortable to be kept indoors for so long and said. "By the way, sir. The envelope for VIP tickets have come in." seeing Milagro get up and put on a slim fitting coat, he had grown accustomed to have shades blocking the intense brightness of the sun.

"I'll be back before five, make sure you find a restaurant that won't try and overcharge us." Milagro said, having experienced it a lot of times before and in response made that business shut down.

"Sir, should I call a cab?" Haze asked.

"No, I'm walking. Fresh air will do me good" Milagro said before he was out of the door and made his way to the lobby where he went through the old rimmed doors and into the open air.

Nobody paid attention to him since to them he was just another person enjoying the air and wondered through the streets, he didn't care if he got lost, he could always call Haze to pick him so he was just fine.

The streets were crowded with fans of America or Spain which was a pain and went to find somewhere he could sit down and gaze up at the sky like he had done so many times as a child.

That was when he heard the soccer ball.

He on top of a mini hill and looked down to see a boy that was in his mid-teens with red hair and green eyes.

He couldn't help it.

He stared.

He stared at the boy that could pass as a childhood version of himself and judging by the way he was handling the ball, he was a player, no normal person would be able to handle that ball like the boy was doing.

But who was this kid?

He didn't know how long he stared but it must have been a pretty long time of the boy felt his stare on his back.

Hiroto Kiyama stopped his training and turned his head to where the heated gaze was coming from and found a young male adult that was in his early twenties looking his way but it was kind of hard to tell since the shades were preventing the eyes from being seen.

Hiroto ignored the man and went back to trying to increase his dribbling skills, he stopped once he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and looked up to find the man approaching him.

They stared at each other in silence before the man himself broke the ice.

"You're a player right, I can see it in your movements, you can defiantly handle the ball however it seemed you're not doing so well in trying to increase the speed of your dripple. What your trying to do is a very hard thing to do even for the most skilled players out there" Milagro spoke in the best Japanese he could, trying his best to get rid of the accent in his voice, taking the ball and dribbling it through the cones like he was walking through a park.

 _FAST!_ Hiroto couldn't help but think, who was this man?

"You defiantly have potential to do it but what stopping you from doing it is your fear," Milagro said making Hiroto widened. "It shows in the hesitate way you move, when you dribble you don't think about your opponents ability and you tell the voice in your head that is telling you, it's impossible to get past this person. If you believe it's impossible it will be impossible and your moment becomes sloppy now try to get passed me" throwing the ball at Hiroto who looked at him, sceptically, he didn't know why he felt like he could trust this man but he started running towards him with the ball.

Milagro smirked and got down low as Hiroto run up to him with the ball, he could tell the boy was taking notes of all the openings and his feet were going on a crisscross pattern to hope to confuse him but what gave him away was the hesitance in his eyes.

Hiroto ducked and a foot out from under him and knocked the ball out of his grasp.

"Like I said, you need to relax. Do it over again" Milagro said, dismissing Hiroto look of shock as the boy took the ball and ran at him again.

Each and every time, Milagro would knock the ball out Hiroto grasp much to the boy annoyance.

Milagro smiled when he saw that the Boy was loosening up by the boy body language and the boy seemed to have stopped thinking and was coming after him again.

The wind picked up and Milagro know something big was about to happen.

" **ENDLESS SUMMER!** "

Flowers grow out of nowhere and he suddenly felt very sleepy and by the time the effect worn off, Hiroto had passed him.

Hiroto looked shocked at what he just did and Milagro got up and said. "Well that was interesting. See you can do it, you just need to stop thinking so much, let your body takeover" smiling and brushing the grass off of himself and began walking backing the route he came.

Hiroto watched as the stranger walked away, seemingly content with his hands inside his pockets.

Who was that man?

And scene!

I hope you like the scene where Milagro and Hiroto meet, of course, there will be a chapter where his existence will be revealed to everybody and he attracts the Schiller family, I've already got a rough of idea of how that would go down and Hiroto and Milagro growth with each other as Hiroto starts seeing Milagro as a big brother figure. Review/Fav and follow!

I just wanted to post this real quick, once I get home, I will fix this chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven just plot.

Enjoy!

 _So the kid name is Hiroto Kiyama, huh?_ Milagro thought as he went through the list of all the team players to find his look alike, _hm, adopted by the Schiller Family!? is this fate?_ he wasn't so sure, he had merely thought the kid was interesting and had decided to dig into the boy past, only to find this.

So that family had adopted Hiroto almost a year after Xavier Death?

He didn't know how to feel about that, it seemed the family had somehow managed to move on after Xavier death, on one side he was happy that the family wasn't stuck in the past but on the other hand, he was a bit disturbed that the family adopted a kid that looked too much like Xavier to be health.

Was the kid a replacement or someone who truly earned his place in that family?

"Sir, are you ready to go?" Haze said his suit on with a dark coat over it.

"Is it really the time?" Milagro asked, honestly surprised as he looked at the time, his mind was so focused on the Hiroto kid, that he lost track of the time and got up and grabbed his coat.

Little did he know he wasn't the only one deep in thought.

On a completely different island, Hiroto Kiyama couldn't stop thinking about the stranger he had met yesterday, something about him just stood out to him, there was no doubt in his mind about the man soccer skills but why did the man choose to help him when most adults would just keep walking not even sparing people his age a glance unless they were a coach or manager?

But none of the soccer magazine he had flicked through even so much as had a picture of the man.

The man was a player.

Right?

4: The man with red hair.

Milagro killed the sneeze before it could bloom as he took his seat in the VIP box, getting a great view of the stadium from there, already some people were ordering drinks from the bar while mingling with each other, Haze had ordered a glass of whine while getting looks from older woman who were looking at his ass.

"Mister Johnson what a pleasure to meet you" A voice said in English, snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned around to see a snobby looking woman who no doubt spent way too much time in front of the mirror if the bag of makeup was anything to go by that her 'assistant' was holding.

The woman must have clearly done her research on him if, she spoke to him in English.

He put his business smile on and shook her hand. "It's pleasure to meet you Miss..." he trailed off, he had been wondered when someone was going to make a move on him.

"Courtney Garrington, the third of the business Diyane, perhaps you've heard of it?" The woman said, smiling at the flash of recognition in Milagro eyes.

Indeed he had heard of the business, he had seen one store at a family outing in town and immediately shunned him once they saw him and his family, after all, there was nothing of worth on himself or either of his parents.

To them, he was just a hilly Billy farm boy that wasn't even in the same class as them.

Of course, that changed when his value as a person reached the one million mark and a whole lot of high class stores that once ignored him where now begging him to spend his money in one of their shops much to his parents amusement who were treated as if they were kings and queen of a powerful country within two months after it became common knowledge.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of that business." He said, taking a seat and ordering a glass of wine. "Your business defiantly sells high class goods at a price worthy of such classy and unique materials" and the woman seemed to brighten up at the price. "However, the brand may be high class but it also has the unfortunate reputation of looking down on people who don't have anything of value on them and only even serves that customer if that person pulls out a stack of cash to show they can indeed pay for what they brought and it's because of that reason that the business is currently not doing very well in the stock market, just what kind of business are you running Miss Courtney?" making the woman go red in the face behind all that makeup.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out as he put a lot more distance between them with Haze happy to be a barrier between the two and other people who had thought he would be easy to manipulate to trick him into helping their business were suddenly more wary of the young man who was only young in age, those eyes saw right into your very soul.

"You know, that woman isn't going to give up, sir," Haze said.

"That Haze is a problem for another day, the match is about to start" Milagro said and just as he said that, the numerous T.V in the room turned on and the sound of millions cheering was thankfully diluted thanks to whatever material the walls were made out of, he grabbed his wine and looked out onto the pitch.

" TODAY IS THE DAY WHERE AMERICA TEAM GOES UP AGAINST ITALY TEAM! UNICORN VS ORPHEUS! WILL UNICORN DOMINATE THIS MATCH LIKE THEIR LAST ONE OR WILL ORPHEUS REVEALED TO BE A GOD EVEN A BEAST SUCH AS THE UNICORN CAN NOT TOUCH!?" The announcer shouted, followed by all the translators.

Both Teams were coming out, Milagro ignored the stab in his heart knowing it had always been Xavier dream to play against players around the world and told himself even if Xavier was still alive, he would be too old to even play in the Youth World Tournament.

It just wasn't possible.

The sound of diluted cheering snapped him out of his thought and he returned to match to find Orpheus was starting first.

The whistle blow and the Italy was dribbling to one another at a fast pace while American were trying to stop Italy any way they can by lunging towards them and hoping to get the ball off them.

But Italy was faster, fitter and stronger than America team and it became painfully obvious after just a couple of minutes.

America really tried to push the ball up but they were stopped at every opening by Italy, clearly Italy was a much stronger team than people realised and when they pushed.

They pushed hard.

Americans could only watch is dismay as their own team was pushed so far back while Italy, they could feel their happiness and smugness from here as Italy scored shot after shot while America team looked like they needed to have a good minute to catch their breaths.

Their opponent had them running around in circles and using up the valuable stamina they needed and were soon huffing and taking deep breaths.

Milagro thought he would never see the day where his own home team where outclassed so badly.

There was, two minutes left.

Unicorn had lost.

Unicorn know it.

Orpheus know it.

The announcers know it.

The crowd and even the VIP section, know it too.

The Italian investors were smug as hell while some of the American investors shot a glare at the smug adults.

Milagro turned away, he know there was no hope for his team, they could only hold their heads high as they waited for the whistle to blow to make their loss finale.

"Sir," Haze said, turning to Milagro worried but was shocked at the smile on his face.

"Haze let's go and see Japan match"

 _RANDOM!_

Milagro was already half way out of the door.

"Sir, wait for me!" Haze yelled, trying to run after him in the most dignified manner.

Why on earth was Milagro going to see a match on a completely different island!?

He found a copter out in front, with Milagro already getting in.

Just how long has his employer being planning this!?

Haze couldn't help but think as he managed to get in just before the copter left the ground.

"Sir, why are we going to watch Japan match?" Haze asked once he know there was no danger of him falling off the copter.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to cheer for Japan" Milagro said, with a raised eyebrow like what he just asked was a stupid question.

 _Yes, but WHY are we cheering for Japan team!_ Haze wanted, to say, the expression on Milagro face rubbed him the wrong way.

"If you must know, there is a interesting kid on that team. I want to see how he fairs in a match" Milagro and Haze strapped himself in and let himself be dragged along whatever his boss was up to.

Twenty minutes later they finally landed, only ten minutes away from the stadium and no doubt the people in the stadium could hear the copter as it landed.

Milagro stepped onto the hard concrete floor, his shoes making a loud clank as he landed with Haze crawling out the copter, he didn't wait for the man to regain his composure and began to walk towards the stadium using his statues as a VIP to get in, when the stadium clearly wasn't going to accept any more people and the gates where closed and entered the tunnel where the public was supposed to exit and come in from and into the sunlight.

Milagro looked at the score board and found Argentina team, the Empire, in the lead and judging by the game play on Japan side, The Empire was ruling with an iron fist.

Japan was terrible.

"Sir, why are we here to watch such a weak team?" Haze asked, eyeing the players, their dynamics were completely messed up before spotting Hiroto and his eyes widened and could easily pop out of his sockets at the ridiculous resemblance between his boss and the young boy.

"I must admit, I didn't think Japan team were going to be this bad, but I can't really blame them, four key players are missing," Milagro said, doing a head count.

"Their missing key players, sir?" Haze asked, wondering why they missing such important players that could even out the team.

"Yes they are and that kid is intense as hell," Milagro said, wanting to face palm clearly old habits die hard.

Meanwhile on the field, Hiroto was breathing heavy, him and pretty much all the player of Inazuma Japan team, had just realised how important Endou and the others were to the team, their teamwork was completely messed up and their opponent was practically running rings around them.

Damn it, if only they had Endou and the others!

He felt so useless.

" KID DON'T GIVE UP! YOUR TOO TENSE, RELAX!" a voice said with an accent that he somehow heard through, the loud noises coming from the audience, he turned around to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

It was that man.

The man was making a sign for him to breath and relax while other were wondering what Hiroto was looking at and followed their gaze to the man.

Hiroto did as he was told and breathed and out, he hadn't realised how tense he was until he felt it coming out of his body and the man smiled at the action.

The whistle blow again to start the kick off, already the opponent were noticing something different about Hiroto demeanour and so were his team mates, Endou, Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma and Kageyama watched the screen very closely, they got a feeling something very interesting was going to happen when Hiroto was passed the ball.

Hiroto got the ball and started running, his body completely relaxed and his face gave nothing away much to Gordo Diaz, his opponent relief that he would finally get a challenge.

"HIROTO!" His team mates called after him, positioning themselves to back him up in the likelihood he would lose the ball to his opponent.

It was safe to say all eyes were on the red haired boy and before everyone very eyes, flowers stated to grow the ground.

" **ENTERNTAL SUMMER**!"

All eyes widened in shock.

Gordo was knocked out like a light while Hiroto ran passed him, as soon as he was passed, Gordo woke up wondering what many wondered, what the hell happened?

" AMAZING!" The announcer yelled, after the brief pause of stunned silence, followed by cheers from Japan side. "HIROTO KIYAMA GETS PASSED GORDO DIAZ WITH A MOVE THAT NOBODY HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE 'ETERNAL SUMMER' MAKES A STUNNING APPERENCE AND IT IS BEAUTIFUL!" seeing how Hiroto was still glowing from the after effects of the move.

 _When on earth?_ Kudou Michiya, the coach of the Inazuma eleven thought, seeing how Hiroto was completely calm suggestion he has done this before, he wondered when the boy had time to come up with a new move and why didn't he use it earlier?

"Hiroto!" Someoka shouted, getting over his shock quickly and found his shouting unnecessary because Hiroto was already passing to him anyway.

The ball felt different somehow.

An opponent blocked his way, only for Someoka to pass it directly to Hiroto who was already passed him much to the opponent shock as Hiroto caught the ball easily and was in front of the goal.

 _Relax, kid. You have to relax._ The man's words, rung out in Hiroto mind as he kicked the ball ready to do, Ryuusei blade while the goalkeeper braced himself.

Milagro was smirking.

Hiroto did the move alright.

There was only one problem.

The move was gold.

"HOLY-" The goalkeeper began to say, seeing the super charge Ryuusei blade heading in his direction!

The goalkeeper didn't stand a chance, the ball came crashing into the net much to everyone shock.

The referee blow, the whistle to signal the goal valid and with that came stunned silence and Hiroto feet buckled from under him before he was tackled to the ground by most of his team mates.

"AMAZING! THE BOY JUST KEEPS SURPRISING US TODAY FOLKS!" The announcer shouted as his team mates were busy shouting praises of him.

But he found himself wanting the man to look down on him with a proud smile on his face and turned to where the man was.

He wasn't there.

His smile faltered.

 _Milagro may have gone, but Hiroto attachment to him grow however he also gained the attention of a certain power hungry man that went under the Alias 'Mr K'._

And scene!

Next chapter America vs Japan! Unicorn Vs Inazuma Japan! This won't end how you think it will because in the next chapter, something will happen and change everything! How will Hiroto handle the shocking revelation and not just him but also people around him as he stares into the eyes that he'd only seen in Photographs?

Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inazuma eleven just plot.

Enjoy!

"So what your saying was, a complete, random stranger gave you advice when he caught you practicing?" Kidou Michiya said, he sure that when he sent the boy away that day, nobody would even walk down that path but he had apparently being wrong. He wondered if the man had an a hidden objective after all, from Hiroto description of the man, the man was very skilled with the ball.

What were the chances of that being just chance?

Almost zero.

He wanted to give his player a benefit of a doubt, but his concern about the team was first.

Hiroto know exactly what was going on in the coach's mind, he too was still highly suspicious of the man even though some part of him said that he could be trusted and wasn't using him to get information about the team as a whole no matter who much he improved because of him.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow. I'll have a little chat with" Kudou said and Hiroto wondered how coach' was so sure that the man was going to be watching their next match against America's team, unicorn.

Ch 5: The boy who died.

The coach had been right.

The man was here.

However what shocked him was the location of the where the man was sitting.

The VIP section.

Some of the others members of the Japan team had seen Hiroto gaze and followed the same man from their last match come to watch them.

The man was apparently a big shot in the tournament and that meant he had a say in the way the tournament was run but what alarmed them was the man sitting next to the mysterious man.

None other than MR K.

Kageyama Reiji, had discovered the man was going to be in the American section where the VIP's where much to his surprise, for today, he allowed himself to come out of his little private section and mingle with the _others_ and squeeze the man for answers, after all he was famous for always finding a way to get what he wanted even if he had to resort to arguably legal actions.

The moment Milagro saw him, he know he despised the man, it was the corrupt feeling behind those shades that gave the man away and he wanted nothing to do with him.

He walked straight passed the man and took the seat that was the furthest away.

Mr K sat right beside him as soon as Haze sat down.

Damn him!

He focused his eyes on seeing both teams stretch while a goggles-wearing player kept glancing their way, he could feel the boy suspicious gaze from here, he didn't know if it was directed at the man next to him or him.

Maybe it was both.

"Both teams are good, it's anyone game really but for me I would personally choose Japan team it's a matter of nationality you know" Mr K, started off and Milagro wanted to grit his teeth at the silky smooth voice, the voice that could charm anybody and lure them into a false sense of comfort. "What about you? what team are you rooting for?" saying it completely casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"Yes, which team would I pick? It's simply too hard to pick one" Milagro said, as a flash of irritation flashed through the man's features making him smirk inwardly. _Nice try, old man but I know I thing or two about Mind games._

" Not even for your own home team?" Mr K said, the man was far from given up.

"There are the fans who stay loyal to the home team even if that team isn't the best, shall we say and there are the fans who are not afraid to openly support another team even if they are not necessary from there" Milagro said.

"And what fan are you?" Mr K said, glancing at him.

"Yes. What fan am I? I'm not quite sure yet" Milagro said, mysteriously making Mr K ponder on those words to try and find a deeper meaning but of course, they was no meaning in that sentence he just did that to mess with the old man head.

It would take Mr K a full thirty minutes of obsessing about it before he finally figured it out and no doubt throw a tantrum.

"Sir, the game is about to start" Haze said, he stopped his eyes from narrowing in suspicion when his eyes landed on 'Mr K', the man had something about him that just screamed shady with a capital S.

 _Sir?_ Mr K thought, filing this away for later before stopping himself from sneering at Inazuma Japan, who were now whole and ready to kick some ass. He was going to make sure they lose when they went up against him team.

America team got first, touch, of the ball and Mister K, watched Milagro reaction very carefully.

 _If you keep staring, you'll burn a whole through my head._ Milagro thought, because of how hyper his senses where, he could feel the unnoticeable gaze from behind Mr K shades.

"I heard both teams have past history with each other involving some of their players," Haze said and Milagro perked up with interest.

" Past history, how so?" Milagro asked while Mr K suddenly felt uncomfortable.

" Some of the players used to be on the same team not that many months ago" Haze informed him, "They were fighting against something that was destroying the schools in Japan"

"I think, I heard something about that, what a tragic event. Nobody likes to miss out on learning for 6 hours" Milagro said and it was really hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Japan had just intercepted the ball from America and three power forwards were running with defenders ready for standby.

"Gouenji-san!" Toramaru shouted to Gouenji who had the ball and Gouenji passed to Toramaru only for it to be stolen by a 'Kill Slide' from Domon who passed it to Dylan but was intercepted by Hiroto who anticipated the steal.

"Way to go, Hiroto!" Endo shouted.

"It seemed that boy has improved since the last match," Kageyama said, continuing his interrogation, "Just what did you teach the boy"

"Me?" Milagro said, sounding surprised. "What makes you think I have a hand in this?" acting clueless making Kageyama want to grit his teeth, something about the man got under his skin.

"Well it's quite obvious to anybody that boy instantly got better as soon as you should up, it makes people wonder about you relationship," Kageyama said, getting right to the point.

 _There you go, old man. That wasn't so hard was it?_ Milagro thought as he glanced at the man who was waiting for an answer. "Yes, what is our relationship? I don't know and I think the boy himself doesn't either"

 _What kind of answer is that?_ Kageyama thought in irritation, he was getting nowhere with this man! why was the man so difficult!? "you know I used to mentor, one of the players of the Inazuma Japan" trying to bait him in a comfortable zone to let his guard down.

Of course, Milagro saw right through it, he didn't get this far at such a young age, dancing to other people tune and said. "Is that so, that interested. Now stop talking to me, I'm missing the match" much to Kageyama added irritation.

"Now look here" Kageyama began to say before he froze when he felt pressure coming from the man as he turned to him with no doubt, coldness in his eyes.

"Look here, Mr K" Milagro voice was cold and it made Kageyama pause. "if you haven't noticed I've missed most of the match because you. Now the shut the hell up or do you want to settle this behind court lines, I'm sure we can find something to take you court over" his voice ice as Kageyama inwardly sweated, he was positive that he covered up all his past crimes but something told him this man could make the reappear again and he would no doubt be jailed.

The man was holding all the cards and he didn't have a single thing to make sure the man kept silent or better yet controlled.

Damn him!

It was then he noticed the man 'assistant' was looking at him with a look that clearly said his employer was heartless when it came to something he liked and he should have left well enough alone.

Milagro could very well, strip Mr K of everything he had and the man didn't even know it, there was happiness, of not knowing the fate that awaited them.

Michele Jacks was in front of the goal with only Endo Mamoru to stand in his way and Ichinose was suddenly behind Michele and Michele grabbed Ichinose arm and propelled him into the air, along with himself and the ball.

"That's..." Endo began to say, recognising the movie, it could only be one move.

" **REVOLUTION V!** "

Endo, hand glow gold, interesting Milagro.

"IJigen The Hand!" he jumped and struck the floor, a gold barrier came up over him and the ball made connected with the shield before everyone very eyes, it was forced to change its path.

This was not a good thing.

The ball curved and was heading for the VIP section!

People screamed and went into panic mode, they know if even one of them got hurt it could mean the difference between stopping the tournament because all the investors would have pulled out simply because they felt it was unsafe to be funding such a 'dangerous' sport.

Already guards were running towards them and even some other people in hopes of 'taking one for the team'.

But they know it.

Nobody could reach the ball on time.

The deal was already done.

As people could only wait for the inevitable to happen.

A miracle happened.

A figure jumped high.

Higher than what people thought was possible and met the ball head on.

Milagro Johnson body moved on its own, his shades fallen off and met the ball head on, both his right foot and the ball met in mid-air, the force behind the ball was incredible however it wasn't too big for Milagro to handle and he spun in mid-air and sent the ball straight back down to the pitch before crashing down to earth.

"Sir, are you alright?" Haze asked, inspecting his boss from head toe, mostly inspecting the damage done to the ten thousand dollar suit.

The bottom of his suit pants was burned to a crisp much to his disappear.

It was then they noticed the silence.

EVERYONE was looking at them, well they were looking at Milagro who remembered his shades were no longer on his face leaving his face completely exposed for the world to see.

Huh, nobody is moving.

He had no idea why the rest of the investors were frozen, they had already seen him without the shades on numerous occasion, maybe it was the shock of what he did?

Two pairs of eyes met his, they burned with curiosity and shock that belonged to one Hiroto.

While Mister K, eyes narrowed to slits, at the uncanny resemblance between the two, he would defiantly get to the bottom of this, perhaps he could finally get some blackmail on the untouchable billionaire.

After all, everyone had one or two skeletons in their closet.

He know he wasn't going to be the only one investigating this man when the match was over, he could either wait this out and steal the information or do it himself.

"I'm fine Haze, I'm not used to being that high. Boy, kids are scary these days" Milagro said, getting up and being thankful that he didn't hurt himself. "It must be nice to be so young" faintly feeling a tingling sensation coming from his scar.

"Sir, you make it sound like your an old man, you're not even passed 30 yet!" Haze deepened.

"But the fact is I'm over twenty meaning my youth days are behind me and I should start worrying about back problems and going bald" Milagro said, turning around, he found that it was really no need to watch this match when there was, only two minutes left and made his way to the nearest exit.

"Sir, but I'm 35 and I'm still young," Haze said, trailing after him.

"LIKE I SAID, OLD!"

They all sweatdropped while Mister K took the opportunity to sneak out back to his private watching space to find two files waiting for him.

Milagro Johnson.

Xavier Schiller.

And scene!

Finally, this chapter is out! Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inazuma Eleven just plot.

Enjoy!

Hot water poured over him and he embraced the warmth that came with it, when he opened his eyes he stared at the man with wet red hair, right in front of him.

He didn't see the small child that loved to play soccer and dreamed of playing in the big leagues with his father and sister to be there for him whenever the boy needed them.

He saw Milagro.

Milagro Johnson, a man who was born to an older couple in Taxes, a man who didn't wish to play to in a soccer match if he should choose, a man who chose a future as a business owner instead of a Pro footballer, he loved soccer yes, but he wasn't as obsessed with it as Xavier was.

To Milagro his family was his reason for living and he would consistently check on his parents to see how they were doing and if there was anything he could do for them. To them, he was their perfect child, who despite the obvious mental age, he refused to grow up too fast for them and they did their very best to give him a happy childhood despite their money statues and that's why Milagro loved them more than anything in the world, to know that the body he currently possessed came from them filled him with warmth and a feeling like they were always right beside him, watching over him.

To deny his current name would be like not only betraying himself but also the family who loved and cared for him and only looked at him with love and affection in their eyes because he was the son that they had managed to have even in an impossible situation.

But a part of him, still clung to the boy that was long dead despite how many times he had told himself that, Xavier was dead and should stay dead, it would just cause problems if he resurfaced.

The Schiller family and the Thomson family would clash over him.

His former family that looked to be doing well would be thrown back into the past while running around in circles.

You aren't a member.

Say it.

"I'm not a member," he said, quietly.

You're not a Schiller.

"I'm not a Schiller"

When you meet one of them, you will not know who they are.

"When I meet one of them, I would not know who they are"

Soccer is not your dream, you merely find it entertaining.

"Soccer is not my dream, I merely find it entertaining"

You are from Texas and you are a foreigner to this land.

"I'm from Texas and I'm a foreigner"

You find things strange here and feel uncomfortable being in a place that is not your home.

"This place is strange and I feel uncomfortable in a place that is not home"

You are Milagro Thomson, a prodigy and a guy who puts family first.

"I am Milagro Thomson, I put family first"

Xavier was buried deep in his mind leaving only Milagro Thomson on the surface.

He had finished with the self implied hypnosis on himself and finally stepped out of the shower and dried himself with eyes that belonged to his father and wet red hair that belong to his mother and in the corner of his eyes he saw a gimps of his scar.

No birthmark.

He had asked one day as a child when another kid mentioned where he got his scar from since it looked very bad and he had asked his parents if he had been in an accident as a toddler and was shocked to find out that he had been born with it.

What kind of baby is born with a such a hideous scar and it didn't just stay the same size like it should have, it grow as he grow which was unnatural.

Something told him it was a reminder to not do something but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it is, his scar itched when he and that Hiroto kid eyes locked onto him with a look of shock and curiosity and something else.

Something deeper.

Oh, well.

It hurt to think about it, so he was going to go down and see what the hotel had for breakfast this morning, maybe Haze would let him eat as much as he liked without breathing down his neck at how many calories he was consuming.

Chapter 6: Old family.

The same face.

Similar birthdays.

Born in two different locations.

Kageyama Reiji, the scheming bastard of a man, was currently looking at two files on his screen.

One for Milagro Thompson, the information he could get and the other for the deceased Xavier Schiller.

He had on the screen some of Milagro childhood photos and at the same time, Xavier own photo and found them to his shock, were a perfect match.

It was like looking at the same kid in two places at once, sure they were wearing different clothing but the features that counted where identical.

They were identical.

 _What the hell!?_ Kageyama thought as he looked from one child to the next, how was this possible, then he went to the next photograph and that was one with Milagro smiling and Xavier smiling.

They did not match.

He had finally stumbled on some differences between the two.

There smiles where completely different from one another.

Xavier smile was completely innocent and his eyes light up like the sun while Milagro smile...

His eyes were filled with intelligence that one of his age should not possess and his smile did not reek of innocence such as Xavier did but it was still childish and filled with love.

 _Interesting..._ Kageyama thought, according to the data, Xavier was one day older than Milagro was and he had researched Milagro supposed parents, to find they were indeed an old couple and the thing that really got to him was the fact that according to the woman medical records.

It wasn't possible for her to have a child.

Which lead him to believe, that Milagro couldn't possibly be their son if he were to ignore the resemblance.

Could Xavier Schiller and Milagro Thompson be the same person?

If his theory was correct.

What truly happened on that day were Xavier was run over by a car.

Did he somehow survive and the fact that he was calling himself someone else must indict that he suffered head trauma causing him to lose his memories and the old couple most have adopted him into the family since he was in American at the time and faked the photos.

That seemed the most obvious conclusion right.

He would have to collect a DNA sample from the man and compare it to Xavier.

If he was correct than he had found a way to control the man and what better way to do that than holding that piece of knowledge over his head.

It was only a matter of time.

Meanwhile, Milagro shivered as if he was about to be stalked by a person who possible wanted to rape him and Haze couldn't stop the uneasiness that drop into his stomach.

"Sir, where are we going?" Haze asked, for some reason he was dragged out of bed today and his boss know he needed all ten hours of sleep.

"Were going to the best candy store of all the four islands!" Milagro said with excitement and Haze stared at him.

"sir, you're really hung up over the whole "I'm passed twenty so I'm old," Haze said, looking Milagro in the eyes and Milagro just blinked innocently to him with a look that said, he didn't know what he was talking about. He sighed "Only you sir, would still visit a candy store at your age. When are your taste buds going to go sour like the rest of adult population?" he asked while Milagro pouted.

Meanwhile, another group of people where going towards the same shop.

"I thought you were joking when you said. He still goes to a candy store." Hiroto whispered to Kidou who sweatdropped at how Endo their captain was walking excitedly towards a candy store with four of the team members forcibly dragged along with him.

"Endo is a child a heart," Fubuki said, trying to stay positive, he too was dragged along and this was probably his first time in years that he would step into a candy store after the accident.

"HERE WE ARE!" Endo exclaimed with happiness, as he opened the door and the smell of sugar hit his noise while the rest where looking like they weren't with him. "Everything looks so good!" Endo mouth was watering before turning to the others in one swift movement. "don't be afraid to pick up anything!" and with that he was gone in a blast of speed.

"wow, if he only he moved that fast when he comes to stopping the ball, we'll be unstoppable," Fubuki said, with a sweat drop and the others couldn't have agreed more.

"Well I'm going to look around maybe they have something that is not for little kids," Kogure said, trying to appear as if he was a grown up and fooling no one, he too wanted to run around and grab any sweet he could find.

"I might as well get something as well," Hiroto said, trailing from the group and further into the store, maybe sucking on a Lollipop would help him to relax more, of course he couldn't be too loose but his playing skills have defiantly gotten better.

He needed something sweet, really sweet...maybe that one. As his hands want to reach for the large sugary lollipop another hand reached for the same thing except it was much bigger than his own, both of their hands froze and the owners turned to each other.

"YOU!" Hiroto yelled, seeing the man who was rubbing his sore ear and his team mates who heard his shout where already making their way towards him.

"Man, kid. Lower your voice, especially when it's on a verge of breaking" Milagro said, rubbing his poor ear and Hiroto and the others could only stare at the man who they had seen in their match against America.

"Sir!" Haze said, coming up to him and stopping when he saw familiar teenagers, wondering what his boss had got himself into this time.

"Who are you and why do you keep following Hiroto around?" Kudou said, narrowing his eyes behind his goggles at the man who had one of their players face.

"Hey, you got the wrong Idea. I only came to the shop because I like sweets, ask him. The first time, happened to run into him, second time I was just interested in him and the third time, I had to be there since my team was playing" Milagro said, putting his hands to say he meant no harm.

"Why weren't you at our first match, than?" Hiroto said he would have surely seen the man.

Haze blinked before laughing silently while Milagro shot a glare at the snickering man.

"What's so funny?" Endo asked, seeing the older man was barely keeping himself from rolling around on the floor.

"You see I'm not Japanese" Milagro explained, quickly making them all blink and stare like he was crazy. "I'm a American, born and bred. I was watching America first match while you were having yours" to prove it, he turned to Haze and spoke in quick English about how long did he have left for free time which made the Japan goalkeeper head hurt, from trying to understand the English.

They were simply speaking way too fast.

While the rest, who could understand even a little of English were convinced of his heritage before Milagro eyed the sweets in Endo hand.

"How about I treat you all to sweets, you wouldn't have to pay a dime," Milagro said and Kageyama and Endo eyes grow wide.

Free, Sweets!

This man was an angel!

Before the others could voice their opinions, Kageyama and Endo where both off and they glared at anyone who tried to cheat them out of free unlimited sweets.

"It must be good to be so active at that age," Milagro said, with longing while Haze rolled his eyes. "My name Milagro Johnson by the way" he finally introduced himself and getting out his wallet seeing both Kageyama and Endo were both at the counter waiting for him to pay, looking like poppies who was just given their first bone and Haze sweat dropped.

He could feel the eyes of a certain goggles wearing boy on him and also a flame striker too as he got out his gold card which had the counter lady do a double take at seeing a gold card for the first time in her life before numbly setting up the machine to take his card.

"So who are you?" Kudo asked, looking at Haze with narrow eyes in suspicion.

"I'm Mr Johnson account manager. Let's just say, I make sure Mr Johnson isn't losing any money" Haze said and the rest could clearly hear the accent in his voice.

"Thank you, have a nice day," The counter lady said, smiling brightly at the two boys, who had three bags full of sweets each while Milagro was carrying one for himself while the rest looked on with a sweat drop when they saw the identical expressions on their faces.

"Thank you, kind sir," Endo said, to him this man was god in human form.

"No problem. I loved sweets as a kid and I still love them now. You're never too old to have one" Milagro replied, sticking a lollipop inside his mouth.

"So are you staying on this island?" Gouenji asked, finishing for answers.

"No, were actually staying one island over, in a hotel that was made for people like Mister Johnson," Haze said and Gouenji easily filled in the gaps and nodded, knowing the man was indeed an investor and that meant it wouldn't do if his stay here was less than pleasant.

Most people were probably kissing his ass.

"Kid, you've been silent for a while now," Milagro said, noticing Hiroto had gone mute on them.

"I need to talk to you about something, alone" Hiroto said and their eyes met to show whatever it was, was pretty serious.

"Fine but let's get the sweets back to your place. It will be fun to see an National team training ground." Milagro said, ignoring how the others where exchanging looks with each other while Haze sighed.

They walked for what seemed like forever with the choking silence and Milagro and Haze gazed at where Japan team where currently staying, nowhere near as grand as where they were currently staying.

"it looks...homey" Haze trying to lighten the word to what he truly thought the place and once they stepped inside, his opinion dropped a whole new level.

The whole team was in the dining room, ready for a meeting when they walked in.

Milagro and Haze ignored the stares they got from the rest as they dropped the bags on the table.

Milagro grabbed Hiroto, much to every shock.

"I'm sorry but I'm kidnapping this player. He'll be back before six" he promised and dragged him away leaving everyone in shock.

# Outside#

"You know it wasn't necessary to do that," Hiroto said, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"So kid, what did want to talk about?" Milagro asked. "Do you want me to talk about if we might be related or something because I have yet to ask my parents if they know a family under your surname" making Hiroto pause, at the hope.

No.

Focus.

"PLEASE MEET MY SISTER!"

"...no"

Hiroto was stunned before he somehow found his voice "B-but why?"

Milagro sighed and ran a hand through his hair and said. "After today, I'll be pretty busy. I didn't just come here to watch soccer. i highly doubt I'll be able to step out of my room for the next month and if I do it's only for match days so there is no way, I can meet your sister." leaving a silent question in the air but Hiroto tried to make that question disappear.

"How about my sister comes to you?" Hiroto asked, "Just, give me where your staying and which room and my Sister will come at a time when your less busy"

Milagro stare at the boy and seemed to actually think about it, he had no idea why the kid older sister would want to meet him of all people before nodding and got out something from his pocket and throw it.

Hiroto caught it and looked, to find a room number not to mention, a location.

"Tell your sister to come on Wednesday"

And scene!

Next chapter Milagro gets a visit from Lina Schiller and for the first time in years, brother and Sister get reunited but they aren't related by blood anymore! Just how will this turn out with Milagro being forced to be distant to his past life sister? Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

lol is anyone even reading this anymore?

Don't know...

Well, I just had to get this chapter done since it's been on my mind for so long.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"Kiyama?" His mother said, rolling the word on her tongue finding it familiar for some reason.

"Yeah, I met this player who looks like me, and was adopted," Milagro said, in English, seeing a flash of something in both of his parents eyes.

"Honey, we know that name don't we?" His mother turned to his father who looked like he was struggling to remember something.

"I'm pretty sure we do, but it been so long that my memory must be failing on me" His father joked.

"You better remember because I can't do all the thinking around here" His mother huffed, making his father shift uncomfortably in denial.

Milagro watched his parents playful batter with love and affection in his eyes, after all these were the people that made him and raised him and loved him from the moment they laid eyes on him, how could not feel affectionate towards his own parents?

He looked at the time and remembered what day it was and know he had to wrap this up soon.

"Bye, Pa, Ma. See you back in America" he said.

"We'll be waiting for you, son" his father said with love in his eyes, he still couldn't get used to having a son that came from his own flesh and blood even after all these years, he had checked frequently when Milagro was a child to make sure he was really there and not a figment of his imagination it wasn't until Milagro was nine that he finally allowed himself to believe Milagro was real.

His mother gave him a kiss goodbye which made his cheeks colour a little bit, even in old age his mother still looked good. "Bye son and make sure to hurry back." his mother said and with that he nodded and ended the video chat on his laptop.

Not a moment too soon because he heard a knock at the door and know it must be his visitor and went to open the door but not before stopping in front of a large mirror and doing his best to tame the wildness that was his hair until giving up and opening the front door to reveal his guest, he was just thankful that he remembered to shave this morning without Haze breathing down his neck.

The self-hypnotism was still working.

"Hello Miss Schiller, do come in?" He said.

Lina Schiller stared while Milagro felt his scar burn.

Chapter 7: The brother who doesn't remember.

Lina Schiller had been through tough times, it started when her mother died shortly after Xavier was born and she was forced to watch the life in her father eyes dim every day which was ironic since Xavier was the one who ended up talking some sense into him no matter how young he was.

With Xavier there, he quickly became Father favourite child because he was his wife last gift to him and supported him with everything he had and the light gradual returned back to his eyes and he began smiling again.

Everything was looking fine despite the lack of a mother in the house which Lina took up and would have continued if it wasn't for Xavier death.

Xavier death not only hit her hard but for her father it was a hundred times worse, he believed Xavier would receive justice but since the incident involved a member of the government, it was quickly swept under the rug and her father turned his despair into hatred.

She watched in shock as her once caring father turned into a monster that just barely even recognised her, he was so angry at everything, sure the visit to the orphanage helped soothe the hate and when he saw Hiroto, he must have thought his son had come back to life but one look at Hiroto eyes made his hopes and dreams shatter right there.

It wasn't Xavier.

But that didn't mean, he couldn't adopt Hiroto and perhaps raise him as Xavier replacement, he know it was wrong and Lina herself found herself disgusted by the idea that her father no doubt had in his mind.

However no matter how similar two people looked, they were never the same.

Hiroto immediately took up soccer but that was where the similarities ended, he didn't do it because he wanted go around the world and become the best there is, no he did it because it made his new father happy to see him kicking the ball and it was because of this desperation for love that drove Hiroto to swarm to their father side even though what the man had in his mind was wrong and it made a crack in their family.

Her father had gone mad and she was determined to stop this madness by taking over the best team in the country and train them to stop her father plans once and for all and for a time being, she overlooked one of her own players suffering and only finally snapped out of it, when the same player ended up unconscious in the hospital.

From that moment on, the team went through several trust issues and the players became less trusting of her and some even were dropping out because of what seemed like an endless assault of teams to the point where they heard Hiroto call her sister.

The team trust was almost destroyed and it was only through their faith in Endo, the captain of the team that they even followed her to her father base of operation for the battle that would decide it all and the truth about Alia Academy was revealed.

Like Xavier before him, Hiroto was the one who finally snapped some sense into their father and open his eyes to see how they were all suffering because of his revenge and exchanged a few tear jerking moments before Lina watched her father getting dragged off to jail but with a content face, knowing he hadn't lost everything and his family was waiting for him when he got out.

Things had settled down and Lina would constantly visit her father in prison and Hiroto himself would visit sometimes and know that one day they would be allowed to touch each other without bars or glass.

Did she ever think about her own dead brother?

It would be a lie if she said, she hadn't, she hoped he was in heaven playing soccer somewhere with that smile and uplifting attitude of his as he made friends with other children.

Than FFI came around.

Anyone who's anyone, would know that an event that involved the whole world would need an equally as massive money behind it which the Japanese government could not hope to fill not even the other governments that it had close relations with, couldn't come up with that kind of cash so for the first time in history, Japan reached out to the richest and the most wealthiest all around the world, promising them that the more they invest, the higher the percentage of earnings the event makes them get.

It was soccer so it was natural, people flocked there so there was profit to be made.

One of the biggest investors was a young genius called Milagro Thompson, she didn't really pay attention to the investors side of the tournament due to training her own team, Neo Japan but in Japan vs America match, she had been forced to.

She had watched as the ball missed and headed straight for the investor stand and know if that ball wasn't stopped then it could mean, the end of the tournament as a whole and teams would be forced to disband and in the worst case scenario, the other countries may think twice before swearing an alliance with Japan and Japan as a whole could go down, hill.

She like many others rushed to try and make it in time, but they all know they were never going to make it and could only watch in terror as the ball became dangerously close.

Then a figure jumped and met the ball head on, jumping ridiculously high and stopping the supercharged shot and sent it back down to the field, averted a crisis that would have left Japan in ruin.

Her heart beat stopped when she got a look at Japan saviour, a young man who couldn't be more than twenty-five years old in what looked like an expensive suit, red hair and green eyes but what made her heart stop all together was the shade of eyes.

They were Xavier's eyes!

She know how unique Xavier eyes were compared to the rest of the world, especially his shade of green, once she thought that, everything became shockingly obvious, as the face she stared into.

She was staring at an older version of her dead brother.

This guy looked around, the same age as Xavier would have, no how was Xavier still alive?

She was there when they buried him!

Everything in her heart, told her that this man was her brother, she couldn't have been mistaken, his appearance, his soccer skills just now and now that she was closer, his voice sounds like what it would have sounded like if Xavier hadn't died.

She became super aware of everything concerning the man, including what the other man next to him was calling him with high levels of respect even though, the other man was clearly much older but it wasn't until the match ended that her body became active again and she immediately want to do some research on the man looking into the Investors in the tournament and it wasn't until she came across one name that made her stop.

Milagro Thompson, a self-made Texas billionaire with a high IQ and the same man face attached to the file as soon as she got a name, information was everywhere including the photo that the paparazzi took off Milagro coming off the plane with his shades on and showing the famous public smile that even her father in the past wore sometimes.

She had to meet him face to face.

She had tried everything from booking an appointment and even trying to 'casually' bump into him but nothing worked, at some point, her brother must have seen her struggle and had asked if she would like to meet the very person she had spent two weeks trying to meet much to her shock to find her brother had met, the man more than once and was casual enough with the man.

She ended up hugging him until Hiroto turned red from lack of air and it wasn't long before he announced, she had could meet him, that night she couldn't sleep thinking about the meeting, would she end up with more questions than answers or would the man cave in and tell her everything she needed to know.

She couldn't just grab the man neck and wring it demanding questions before she broke down and started crying and hugging the man, never letting him go and then whack him on the head again for not contacting his family for so long.

How dare he go under a different name and then not even try to get home!

Then she would get how he was still alive when she had seen his burial and with that in mind, she confidently, walked into the hotel and asked which room was Milagro room and was led there and to her shock it was on the very top floor, just where did all this money come from?

She know Milagro ran a business but she didn't know how successful, as she looked in awe at the delicate carvings on the wall and expensive furniture that she walked passed including rich man and woman, walking down the halls with glasses of Champaign and a staff member trailing after them.

Even the Schiller family as a whole were defiantly not poor but she had never felt so out of the place wearing her usual clothing and it was made obvious with some of the ladies who were in expensive dresses giving her looks of certain disdain as she reached the top floor and her awe didn't end there as she came in view of a very impressive looking gold rimmed door and she wondered if she should encase her fist inside a Napkin to avoid possible damage.

On the way to the door, she encountered a room that was full of paper and when she got a closer look, she found facts and figures on them, obviously an Accountant room.

She knocked on the door and waited what seemed like an eternity with her heart beating loudly in her chest.

The door knob turned and she suddenly had the strong feeling to turn around and walk back to where she was staying.

The first thing she saw was the familiar red hair followed by a man face who looked down at her and she suddenly became aware of the height difference.

"Come in, Miss Schiller," the man said, his voice was familiar yet so very different.

This man didn't know her.

 _X-Xavier?_ Lina thought, his eyes were blank just as if meeting a stranger for the first time, where was the 'Onee-san' that she had been expecting? Why did it sound so awkward when he said her last name, better yet, why was he calling her in such a formal way? she asked herself as she slowly got into the very nice looking room that could very well be a whole house.

"Can I offer you anything?" Milagro asked, while he wondered why his scar started burning the moment he saw her, he was heading for the fridge.

"N-no thank you" Lina just manage to get out, her eyes had yet to move from Milagro back who went to the fridge anyway to get a can of coke, no matter where you are, there was always coke, Lina's eyes drifted from Milagro to a picture of a much younger Milagro standing in front of an older looking couple with an annoyed look while both of them wore smiles.

 _Who?_ she couldn't help but wonder, the photo wasn't taken in very good quality but the quality was enough to clearly make out what was what.

Milagro sat back on his chair and sat in front of his laptop and almost groaned when he saw how much paperwork, he still had to do while he cracked open his can.

"So Miss Schiller, your brother was very persistent about you meeting me, why?" Milagro turned and he swore he saw hurt flash in her eyes but it must have been his imagination.

Lina quickly pushed down the hurt that came from those words.

 _Call me Onee-san, like you used too._

"Well I work for the FFI and I was planning on doing an article about what happened in the Japan vs America match" the lie came out as smooth as butter but it didn't stop Milagro eyes narrowing in suspicion, the way he was looking at her made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you be talking to the players themselves about this?" Milagro asked, his eyes were not leaving from Lina's face.

"I've already talked to them about it, I just want to get the scoop on the man who stopped the ball from reaching the investor section, that's all," Lina said, getting out a paper and pen to prove she actually intended to write things down.

"Alright, what do you need to know?" Milagro asked, his eyes going to his computer to check his emails.

"I want to know if you have past history with the sport as a whole" this is what Lina generally wanted to know.

"We'll I do, but it's complicated" Milagro admitted "You know I've only ever played soccer when I was younger when I had to do in PE. My teachers told me I was terrifyingly good and that If I keep at it, I would no doubt make it to the big leagues, but I prefer to watch than to play the sport and besides buying the latest soccer equipment and going around the country itself cost money which my parents simply didn't have"

Lina's eyes were in disbelief, to find out Milagro didn't actually like playing the sport and what did he mean by parents? Their father easily handed over money so that Xavier could carry on his dream. "P-parents?" she asked.

Milagro smiled, a smile that wasn't Xavier's as he walked over to the picture on the table and looked at the picture, she almost let herself stare shamelessly as Milagro eyes filled with love as he said. "These are my two parents" pointing at the older couple at the back and Lina mind froze.

"They were much older than the couples that are out there and it was impossible for them to even have a child but they didn't give up for ten years before trying one last time and my mother found out she was pregnant with me. They called me 'Milagro' which meant Miracle and despite being just simple farming folk, they tried everything they could to raise me to the man I am today"

 _X-Xavier...no that's a lie! It has to be a lie! What is wrong with you!? Do you have different memories? Remember your true self!_ Lina thought, seeing the look in Milagro eyes were genuine affection, she swallowed the lump in throat and ignored the traits that were now present on Milagro face, she ignored how she could now see Milagro being their child.

To her is was impossible.

"May I ask, how old you are?" Lina said.

"I'm 21, I'm going to be 22 in Ju-" he didn't get to finish that because he was suddenly tackled into a hug by the same woman.

"Xavier.."

 _XAVIER..._ Something in his mind just clicked and images that he didn't know existed flocked into his mind.

Milagro remembered Xavier and he also realised what kind of trouble he was in, right now.

 _Why did I invite Xavier sister into my room?_ He had been so focused on being Milagro that he completely forgot, Milagro and Xavier were one and the same and he was bound to have nothing to do with his past life.

He couldn't let things fall back to the past, he couldn't start calling Xavier sister Onee-san all over again! He couldn't have Lina looking at him like how she looked at him before, he couldn't have Xavier father coming after him and accepting him back into the family.

They would do everything in their power to keep him in Japan.

If they did that, Milagro would never be able to return him to his true family and the people above would no doubt erase his very existence from the time stream.

He didn't want his parents to go back being childless all over again, he didn't want to see those dark, hopeless eyes as they slave away on the farm even if they do manage to adopt a child, the society they lived in was harsh and their lives would be hell simply because they didn't have a child of their own.

He couldn't do that to the people that he quickly accepted as parents.

Xavier was dead.

Dead!

"Get off"

Lina was pushed back and she could only stare in shock as hustle green eyes looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Schiller?" gone was the casual way, he said it before, now his voice had a certain edge that made her flinch.

"X-Xav-"

"My name is Milagro Thomson, Miss Schiller" He interrupted her and he was now opening glaring at her. "Exactly why are you here Miss Schiller? I accepted the offer because it came from your little brother but ever since you've came here, you've been nothing but trouble. What are you truly after? and don't give me that lie about the article, I've met better liars before"

Lina seeing how hostile he was towards her and she feared what he would do if she lied and decided to spurt out the truth. "You must know that my little brother Xavier died over ten years ago, you have his eyes and his face, red hair and the most unique, shade of green"

"Which I got from both of my parents" Milagro interrupted coldly. "Don't tell me, you believe I'm your dead brother? How does that even make sense?" laughing at the end. "If you had researched me all the way through then you would have seen that I was born, one day after your brother birthday. I am slightly younger than him by a full day, you would have seen my baby photos that I had begged my parents not to post online when they decided to have a computer. If you were smart, you would have gotten your brother photo's and compared them to mine, we may look the same but the more you dig in, the more you notice how shockingly different we are to each other so tell me, why the hell are you calling me a dead boy name?"

Lina was speechless, there were baby pictures of Milagro on the web? Wouldn't that mean they were really two separate people? Had she been so blinded by the dream of having Xavier back that she couldn't see Milagro? Now that she looked clearly, his eyes didn't have that spark of innocence that Xavier had, Milagro eyes were the eyes of someone who laboured and survived through thick and thin, why her surname sounded so awkward was simply because he didn't grow up here, she highly doubted, he could even sing a popular Japanese song that practically everyone in Japan know.

What the hell was she doing?

Shame welled up inside her, she was forcing her image onto a man who know nothing, she wasn't any better than her father when they first adopted Hiroto.

"I-I'm sorry for wasting your time" not realising her eyes were getting cloudy and could only blink when she was pulled into a hug.

"Jeez, I have no idea what I'm doing but I know you need a hug. I was raised to not let a woman cry alone" Milagro mumbled an excuse under her breath "Just cry, it must be hard for you so I'll let you ruin my shirt for today"

Lina could have laughed if it wasn't the fact that she was currently crying her eyes out right now, no man had ever hugged her except her father and because of his short height it was like hugging a child so this was a first to have a man who was taller than her hugging her.

She took in everything, his scent that smelled of fresh air, the nice and comforting heat not to mention, she could also feel the muscle.

Milagro was quite buff.

She resisted the strong urge to have her hands trace the muscle on his arms alone, it wasn't hard to imagine, that many ladies would kill to be in her position, after all once she had stopped seeing Xavier, she could tell Milagro was a very handsome man.

Once her tears had calm down, Milagro handed her a box of tissue.

"here, you go. It's not proper for a young lady such as yourself to be bottling up everything on the inside" he winked and Lina wanted to roll her eyes. "Let's start over. My name is Milagro Thomson and your name?"

Lina, blow into the tissue and shook the hand. "Lina Schiller, nice to meet you"

Milagro laughed and sat down. "Let's be friends from now on, everyone here either respects me, wants to rape me, they want to manipulate me for their own person gain or want to shoot me from a hundred yards away but not a signal friend and a Japanese friend would be even cooler"

Lina looked on amused, "What about my brother?"

"That kid, a kid is a kid. I need friends closer to my age and besides you look beautiful now that you don't look like you've been sucking on a lemon for the past decade" Milagro joked and got a smack on the head by Lina who looked annoyed, not angry.

Strangely enough, she felt much better, she no longer had a heavy feeling in her chest.

"Did you know Cashews came from a fruit?" Milagro asked and Lina laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time at the random question. "I'm serious, I thought they were manmade or something but it turns out they came from a fruit that looks like a bell paper, talk about amazing" in awe and Lina laughed even harder.

"Damn, if only I was a couple of years older" Milagro whispered under his breath making Lina smile at the compliment before Milagro eyes enlarged remembering that he still had work to do and .. he dreaded turning around.

It was seven, thirty.

Shit!

"Miss Schiller, thank you for your time, but you really have to leave, my account manager will skin me alive if I don't get to work so sorry," Milagro said as he hurriedly pushed Lina out before giving her an apologetic smile before slamming the door.

His phone suddenly started buzzing and he looked down to see it was his parents and he picked it up.

"Son?" His mother voice was what greeted him.

"Ma" his replied.

"You know the name Kiyama that we talked about earlier, we just remembered," his mother said and he listened with rapid attention. "Kiyama was a relative on your father side, I've only met him and his wife once so it's kind of heard to recall but even back then, it seemed like the family wanted nothing to do with us and the last we've heard of them was that they visiting Japan, I know they had a son but they died in car crash shortly afterwards, everyone just assumed the child died with them"

Milagro could pretty much figure out what happened from there but one thing was clear.

Hiroto was his cousin.

 _Interesting..._

And scene!

Milagro and Lina form a friendship, just how will this play out and when is Kageyama going to rear his bastard head, ready to strike? Review/favourite and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inazuma Eleven, just plot.

Enjoy!

Milagro was woken up by the sound of his phone alarm going off since he was raised as a farm boy who got up at ungodly hours of the morning, he didn't feel the strong urge to go back to sleep like most people would.

He pulled the silk covers off of him and had a good stretch before making his way to the bathroom where he took a look at himself and scratched the stubble that was forming under his chin and immediately went to work in making himself look presentable for the day.

"Good morning, son!" His mother voice said and he immediately wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his phone.

"Good morning, ma," Milagro said, in English, as expected his mother always looked her best in the morning. "Is Papa, sleeping in the shower again?" he asked, knowing his father always seemed to find it hard to get up in the morning and either him or mom, would drag the man out of bed.

"Hold, on" His mother went to check on his father and a few minutes later, she came back and announced. "He woke himself up when I told him, he would miss the pancakes".

Milagro nodded, understatedly, his mother pancakes were too die for and understand his father feelings.

"I and your father, are going shopping this morning, we just wanted to check on how things are in Japan," His mother said and Milagro eyes immediately softened.

They were worried about him.

"Ma, I'm fine." Milagro said, in a soft tone. "I'm slowly getting used to it, things are a bit odd here but it just needs some time getting used to besides, I've been to other countries before" he tried to reassured her.

For someone reason, Mary Thomson and her husband felt uneasy ever since they heard their son was going to Japan and it only got worse, the more time passed.

"Don't worry, ma," Milagro said, seeing the unconvinced look in her eyes. "I've made sure to be extra carefully whenever I go out and I'm more than skilled enough to stand my ground if something happens."

Mary pursed her lips before letting the issues go and said. "Well bye, son. Make sure when you get back home, you come by and stay for my chicken pot pie, love you son"

"Love you too, ma, " Milagro said before the call was ended and he sigh another day, another feeling like he was being watched and he probably was, he didn't know who would be watching him today.

The investors?

That creepy Mister K, character or his cousin team.

Speaking of cousin, he needed to give Hiroto the good news.

With that, he got dressed, he wore black suit trousers with smart shoes, a navy blue jumper with a coat similar to the one Hiroto wore except for it was black, thinner and looked a lot more mature on him.

All set, he set out to the Inazuma Japan, training ground.

"Haze, I'm going out" He shouted as he passed the man door and was gone before the man could reply and almost immediately, as if seeing him walk out of the door, a black car pulled up.

"Where would you like to go today, Mr Thompson?" The driver asked as he got inside.

"Get me to the Inazuma Japan training ground," He said.

"Yes, sir," The driver said, starting the car.

# 45 minutes later#

All of Inazuma Japan were outside, doing practise when a black car came parking near the pitch, the door opened to reveal none other than Milagro Thompson, the coach immediately went to confront the man while the car drove, off.

"Don't worry, I just want you to pass on a message" Milagro said, knowing Hiroto was busy.

"And that is?" The coach of Inazuma Japan said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I just wanted to tell Hiroto that he's my cousin"

All movement on the pitch stopped and Hiroto eyes went impossibly wide.

 _Totally worth, the drive_. Milagro thought.

Ch 8: A Mother initiation

In a room that could only be described as an evil secret lair, one man named Kageyama Reiji was about to open a very important document inside an average looking envelope, inside this envelope was the results of comparing Milagro Thompson DNA which he got through certain lengths and the deceased Xavier Schiller DNA.

If his theory proved to be correct, he could have one up on them man, and brand him as a liar, someone everybody thought they know but make it look like a cover-up, it would ruin him and he could use the data to blackmail that man effectively.

He could already see the plans which had to be postponed due to lack of funding suddenly get to the front of the cue and with that much more at his disposal he could bribe his way to the top, become the president of Japan and rule it the way he envisioned it.

Kageyama vision was what many would call hell, including his former disciple and his current one.

Kageyama savoured the moment as he slowly began to open the envelope very carefully with nails and reached his hand all the way inside and pulled the paper out.

It said **'DNA COMPARISON** ' in bold at the top and Kageyama eyes immediately went to the first word.

 _Subject A shows remarking similarities with the deceased because of dominating genes from X and Y and after comparing the two, it is found that Subject A may have the same appearance but the Subject is anything but anything like the deceased._

 _In a shocking revelation, it is proven that subject X is shown to not be able to carry an offspring due to the low levels of hormones that needed to be increased for the egg to be released and be natured until fertilisation._

 _What could only be explain as a miracle is from Subject A DNA sample, I can only conclude that the subject is indeed the offspring of Subject X despite the impossible odds and the other half of the subjects DNA shows that Subject X did not get impregnated by another subject, both Subjects are in their early sixty where they shouldn't even able to reproduce but they have._

 _Due to the overwhelming evidence, I am forced to conclude that Subject A is indeed the offspring of both Subject X and Y and shears no relation to the deceased what so ever._

Kageyama sat back, letting the world's sink in.

Milagro was really an older couple son and he wasn't the deceased Schiller kid who had lost his memory.

He took the paper and pushed his desk over in the fit of rage.

He was back to square one!

How the hell was he supposed to control the Thompson man!?

Suddenly a thought came to him and he smiled.

It was time to go to plan B.

#Where the Inazuma Eleven Japan where#

"I'm sorry can you repeat that again?" Hiroto said, convinced he heard wrong and the coach himself was looking just as shocked as everybody else.

"Repeat that I'm your cousin?" Milagro asked with a raised eyebrow as Hiroto brain slowly rebooted itself.

"H-How?" Hiroto asked.

"It's your surname" Milagro answered "Despite being adopted, you kept your last name and through that I was able to tell track you down to me, thanks to my parents, well more like my father, since the Kiyama family were from my father side and my parents remembered that they had a boy no more than three before they died"

"A-And you're sure there are my parents?" Hiroto asked, not daring to hope that he actually had family related by blood, in case this was all some cruel joke that the heavens were playing on him for a laugh.

"I'm 96% sure with the slight chance that this could be all some fabrication of your mind and I'm really inside my room, dying over a stack of paperwork as we speak," Milagro said, which made practically the whole room pause from the really random answer. "Meaning this is one hundred percent real and we really do share blood" nobody spoke and Hiroto was too shocked to speak "Are you going to sit there looking like someone just slap you with a fish? Or are you going to give your new found cousin a hug?"

Hiroto had a look that said, he had no idea what was happening before Milagro got tired of his cousin gaping like a dead fish and decided to come to him, Hiroto felt himself being pulled into a hug by the man who he had only thought of as an acquaintance just a few minutes ago.

The moment Milagro wrapped up in strong muscular arms around him, he know they carried the same blood and this wasn't some cruel joke from the havens.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he must have realised that Milagro was someone of importance to him, it's the only explanation from him trying to impress a total stranger and not only trying to impress him but also listen to him as if he was his coach.

Milagro let go and Hiroto found himself missing his cousin warmth, boy was that word going to be hard to get over.

"By the way," Milagro said.

"Your sister is seriously cute"

And minds were blown.

Milagro was sure if Hiroto was drinking something, he would have spat it out and started choking on thin air.

"Huh?" Hiroto turned to Milagro convinced he heard wrong, at the image of his sister looking cute and so did everyone else.

"No serious, once you get passed the whole sucking on lemons face, she's really cute" and Hiroto made a face at that. Milagro sighed. "If I only was several years older, I would totally date your sister"

"CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" Hiroto yelled, going bright red.

Milagro eyes took on a gleam that filled Hiroto with horror as he said, slyly. "Could it be, my little cousin. Hasn't had any experience with girls? You know, at this rate you'll be a virgin at 30"

Hiroto turned a whole shade of red and so did everyone else, except for Endo who didn't know what they were talking about, thanks to his innocence.

"oh and by the way," Milagro said, acting like the last few minutes never happened, he got out someone from his pocket and handed it to Hiroto who was in the process of calming down and looked down. "It's my phone number, in case you ever want to talk," he said and Hiroto got the feeling that what was happening was something rear.

"You know, if you want someone like a big brother to talk to," Milagro said, patting Hiroto head gently and rubbing it affectionately, Hiroto was family and as a family member Hiroto could see the side of Milagro that was only shown to family.

Hiroto looked up and saw the affection in the man's eyes and felt warm inside, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have a someone like a big brother, someone to talk to about stuff that he wouldn't dare talk about with his sister for fear of embarrassment and smiled.

"Yeah, a big brother. I would like that" Hiroto said, smiling.

"Well then, little bro. Call me if you need anything" Milagro said and added like an afterthought. "Oh, and no. I will not help you with your training. That's for you coach to do, not me" and Hiroto closed his mouth immediately, wondering how Milagro know what he was going to ask.

With that, Milagro was gone leaving a once more stunned group in his wake.

Milagro walked out of the building and walked towards the black car, the driver opened the door and got in.

A moment later, the car started up and Milagro looked out of the window and saw Hiroto content face.

He know the news, must have made the kid day.

#45 minutes later#

The car pulled up in front of the high scale hotel and Milagro was surprised to see Policemen outside of the building along with an outrage looking Haze.

He walked out of the car and was immediately confronted by Haze.

"Sir, there seem to be some misunderstanding" before the police approached himself.

"Milagro Thompson?" One policeman asked in Japanese, the man clearly wasn't informed about who he was, judging by the casual attitude towards him and he clearly didn't know the different between them.

"Yes," Milagro said, inwardly his eyes narrowed.

"We would like you to come down to the station"

And scene!

Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas! Next chapter, Milagro is interrogated under false executions and Milagro lawyer makes an appearance and Milagro shows the police exactly why he is nicknamed the 'Untouchable Man' and let me tell you. This will not end well for the opposing side. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inazuma Eleven just plot.

Enjoy!

Yagi Kaneie and Hano Tomeo were both policemen that had worked together for years, to the outside world, they were just two guys who were trying their hardest despite the mistakes they made in the past, to get by.

Little did anyone know, those mistakes were on purpose.

They were spies.

They were spies for Mister K, they provided information to make sure Mister K always stayed one step ahead of the police while the police were too trusting of their own members to ever think there was a mole in their group.

Secretly they had received missions, such as tampering with evidence or letting a criminal walk free.

Their newest assignment was to arrest a man call Milagro Johnson because of 'Information' that has recently come to light, they had pretty much barged into the man hotel room and seeing that the man wasn't there, they tried to see if they could steal something valuable for themselves but were caught by another man.

Haze, something, they forgot his name and was immediately question on what they were doing in Milagro room which they proceed to tell him, the lie that Mister K had come up and let's just say the account manager wasn't pleased to hear what was coming out of the two men mouth.

How dare they make such false claims!

Before Haze could open his mouth and demand they show him proof, his employer arrived back from visiting his cousin and telling him the good news.

The two policemen instantly didn't like the man known as Milagro Johnson, the way he carried himself made it look like he was someone important when from the false information they were fed, he was just an assistant and because of his looks, they immediately thought he was Japanese.

The man didn't protest when they told him to come down to the station for questioning and were smirking inwardly at the idea of taking the guy down several notches, nobody liked a pretender especially them even though they were one themselves.

Maybe if they were lucky Mister K would reward them with the guy very fortune as soon as he is locked away.

Milagro found himself being harshly shoved into a rundown looking car and cuffed like he was some criminal before being taken to the station, where he was uncuffed and told to turn any electrical appliance off.

The moment, he sat down in the interrogation chair.

He was bombarded with false accusation left and right, telling him to confess and they would get his a good lawyer that could lessen his sentence and they would even personally pay half the fee to hire one.

It was then, at that moment, he concluded that these people were.

Idiots.

Ch 9: The untouchable Milagro.

"Not saying anything?" One policeman sneered as Milagro just kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a smartly dressed man, with short white hair and grey eyes, the man looked to be in his late forties and was an okay height for his age, the man briefcase flashed when the artificial light hit it.

"Mister Johnson, you are free to go," The man said, walking in like he owned the place.

"Who are you? How did you get in here!?" One policeman demanded ready to get security, the man simply ignored him.

"So Sorry, I'm so late, Mister Johnson. I came as soon as I was informed" The man said, in fluent English, suggestion this man was a foreigner.

"It's okay, Mr Latham. How are your wife and children?" Milagro asked smiling and the man smiled also.

"My son is healing fine from the operations, thanks to you" The man whose last name was 'Latham' said, with grateful eyes and Milagro just waved it off as nothing.

"Dam it, why hasn't security arrived yet!?" One policeman said, wondering where the guards were and the man, Latham immediately straightened to his full height and turned towards the two.

"The reason why they haven't arrived is because they let me through," Latham said, with a cool edge to his voice.

"And who are you?" One of the policemen asked, with narrow eyes.

"My name is John Latham and I am Mister Johnson lawyer" The man introduced himself and the familiar fear, he know all too well flashed across both of their eyes. "Do you have any idea what you're doing is illegal and you yourself can end up in Jail?" he asked.

"How dare you!" One shouted, standing up to his full height. "We just wanted to question you client on some rumours we've heard, there is nothing illegal about that" and the other one nodded in agreement.

"Yes questioning my client is perfectly legal," Latham said and both men looked smug before he said. "However" their smile dropped. "As a none civilian of this country, you should have questioned him at his place of residence instead of forcing him to come with you and be taken to the station and as an honoured guest, he shouldn't have had to deal with such language from both of you"

Both policeman understandable paled, they hadn't been given enough information to know that Milagro was not Japanese and was, in fact, an investor for the FFI, if they had, they would have treated the man much more better and have shown a lot more respect.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A man voice called out and they all turned to see a man in his 50's with brown hair and tanned skin, he wore yellow trousers with a cream coloured shirt and forest green coat, this man was none other than the detective Onigawara Gengorou and he was higher ranked than the two police officers. The man turned to a very surprising sight and said. "Why is Milagro Johnson at the station!?"

"Mr G-Gengorou" one of the policemen stuttered.

"It's nothing sir, we were just asking Mr T-Thompson some questions, policeman," The other said and the man eyes narrowed, he know something was up with policemen, the moment they enrolled into the force.

"Is this true?" Gengorou asked, turning to Milagro and his lawyer.

"This is not true" Milagro spoke for the first time, he wasn't going to let this one event slide, he was going to send a message and he was going to make sure it would stick. "This gentleman over" pointing to the two and the policemen belched. "First stormed into my hotel room without permission and then when Haze caught them and asked them what they were doing, they quite rudely stated their intentions and made a big show out of it. Then when I appeared, they approached me with the same attitude and ordered me to come down to the station with them where I have spent the last two hours being silent and having them treat me like some sort of criminal just because of some rumours with no truth behind them. I did not know that there existed such rude and loud behaviour in the Japanese, aren't you famous for how humble you are?"

All colour drained from Gengorou face while the other two looked like they were wishing for the ground to swallow them up.

There was a long dead silence before Gengorou slowly turned to the two and said. "YOU DID WHAT!" they both flinched back. "Under what authority did you have, to drag this man here!? Who did you ask to take such a drastic action and with no proof! Do you realise who this man is? The whole FFI cup would have been disbanded if it wasn't for this man!"

Their eyes widened and turned to Milagro who was giving them a cool look, they had heard the rumours of a man stopping an out of control ball from reaching the investors section but they would never have thought that this was the man, they were sent to arrest.

"Please, Mr Johnson. Please humbly accept my apology for my subordinates actions" Gengorou humbly bowed.

"Why are you bowing?" Milagro asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't your own Subordinates supposed to take responsibility for their own actions. Isn't that right, Latham?" and the man nodded.

"It's true sir," The man said and all eyes turned to the still men who had yet to say a word.

"We are very sorry, sir," The both said, in unison and Gengorou smiled at the two, they could change their ways.

" I want their badges taken away from them" Milagro said, much to the shock of all except for his lawyer, the man know his employer had a special insight into people and he could read what was underneath the surface and what was underneath usually meant that these men weren't sincere at all and that meant they were likely to do this again. "If you do not fire them, I will press charges"

"M-Mr Thompson, please be reasonable," Gengorou said, wondering what was going through the man's head, his two underlings made mistakes but they usually made up for it.

"It's funny how the two have suddenly become silent," Milagro said with a sharp edge in his voice that made the two policemen and detective flinch. "Let me guess, you were fully expecting you're superior to bail you out of trouble like he no doubt, done before. Not only did you ruin my good mood after I discovered family but you had the nerve to humiliate me in front of my follower investors. From your treatment alone, I have every right to sue, isn't that right, Latham?"

The man looked up and said. "Yes, sir. It is well within your right's to do so"

"Can you imagine if it gets out that I am suing the Japanese police?" Milagro said, "Wouldn't the rest wonder why, I'm suing the very organisation that keeps foreigners like me safe."

Everyone could very well picture how that would end and none of them liked it, two men could very well trigger shaky relationships with other countries and the allies they've gained may choose to break off, leaving Japan economy much worse than it was already.

"Please, Mr Thompson there must be another way" Gengorou pleaded on his underlings behalf, he had brought the lies that both of them fed him, he believed that they were barely getting by thanks to this job and had large families to feed.

Milagro turned to Latham and said. "How much can I sue the police for?"

Latham got out a calculator and started doing maths and said. "Well, Mr Thompson, for the abduction of a none civilian, for the less than welcoming treatment you received considering who you are, for the half-hearted apology from the perpetrators, for acting under rumours alone and having the supervisor cover for a fault that was clearly the subordinates. That amounts totals to 724,000 yen which is basically 6000 US dollars"

"It seems, I'll be coming home with slightly heavier pockets," Milagro said and by his eyes alone, everyone could tell that, he fully intended to sue the police, there was no pity or remorse in his eyes and the policemen and detective shivered.

Gengorou eyes widened, there was no way, the police could afford to pay such a large sum, forget the backlash on the investors side, he had no choice but to fire them and turned to two stunned men, who still expected him to save them.

"Please hand in your badges," Gengorou said, it hurt to do this but Milagro had left him no choice, the two men looked genuinely shocked.

"Sir, you can't do this" One protested.

"What are we going to tell our families?" The other said.

"What families?" Latham said, with a raised eyebrow. "I just did a background check on both of you and you don't even have girlfriends"

To say Gengorou was shocked was an understatement.

He had been used!

Gengorou ripped the two badges off the men with a hard look in his eyes, how dare they play with his emotions and yelled. "OUT! I DO NOT LET ME SEE YOU IN THIS BUILDING AGAIN!" the two quickly scrambled away, afraid of the old detectives rage and as one passed Milagro, Milagro whispered.

"You better tell your boss that he failed to paint me in a bad light. Tell him to stop trying to control me, I will come after him"

Let's just say Mister K was less than happy to hear that his two spies had been sacked and Milagro was aware that he was being watched.

He would back off.

For now.

Latham followed Milagro out of the building having received a formal apology from the detective and promised to deal with the backlash of the media finding out, he had been arrested.

"Latham, you can go home, now. I'm sure, your family is waiting for you" Milagro said, turning to his lawyer and the man gave him a weak smile.

Latham had quickly rushed all the way to the police station, when he was informed that his charge had been arrested and had left in a hurry, only barely remembering to say goodbye. "Thank you, sir," the man said and called a Taxi. "I do hope, that this experience hasn't ruined your time in Japan and by the way, your mother has been calling Haze none stop since your cell phone was off"

Milagro sighed, a mother instinct was a scary thing, indeed. He know he would have to call her later to confirm that he was alright and as he watched Latham get into the cab and drive off, his phone went off in his pocket, he got it out and was surprised to see the name 'Hiroto Kiyama' on it.

"Yo, Cousin. What do you need?" Milagro said, answering the phone.

There seemed to be a long pause at the end, probably from the shock of what he just called him, it was usually 'Kid'.

Hiroto cleared his throat and asked. " Milagro-san, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

Milagro rose an eyebrow and said. "That depends on the time"

"What about the morning?" Hiroto asked his voice sounded nervous and Milagro eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yes, I'm free then. Get to the point" Milagro said, with a certain edge to it his voice, he did not like it when people stalled, even if Hiroto was his cousin, they didn't have years of trust behind them so it was understandable if he was completely in a family mood when he was around Hiroto.

There was a long pregnant pause before Hiroto said.

"My sister wants you to meet my father in Prison"

And scene.

I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter, Milagro comes face to face with his former father and is shocked by the state his past life father is in as he sees the man in prison clothing. Kira Seijirou comes face to face with his dead son look alike and couldn't help but mistake Milagro for his deceased son and tries to make him 'Remember' his life as Xavier... You just know Drama is about to go down and this will not end well! Review/Fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Milagro walked through the doors of a building, he had hoped to never lay eyes on.

He was walking into prison.

Thankfully, he hadn't committed a crime and was actually here by a request from his cousin, he had been wary because this request was to visit a man in prison with his cousin adopted sister.

His former life father.

He was dressed in a green sweater, his mother had made for him since it was getting slightly chillier and suit pants, there was no need to dress so fancy that people could tell that you were rich from a mile away especially when close to so many murders, smugglers, tourists and rapist that it would make any normal man sweat.

He now had an excuse to look up on the currently Schiller head and for the first time in years, he had a chance to find out what exactly had happened after his death and let's just say, he wasn't very happy finding out his former father went nuts and used ordinary children to commit crimes through a sport and pretty much kidnapped the president before releasing him and basically giving the country government the middle finger.

He had managed to plaster a small smile on his face as he came into the reputation area, luckily this was a much better looked after prison and he wasn't immediately sickened with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Milagro" A familiar famine voice said and he turned towards the voice and saw none other Lina Schiller in her usually clothing, he wondered just how many versions of the same outfit did the woman have.

"Lina" Milagro said and Lina could tell he was clearly uncomfortable being in this kind of environment and was only doing this because of the friendship they had developed or he would have pretty much declined.

"My father is waiting an extra room at the back" Lina said, knowing the man would be cuffed and be behind glass and the very idea broke her heart and as if sensing her distress, Milagro put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders and she smiled at the gesture.

"Let's go, I'll be with you ever step of the way" Milagro said, offering up his own smile and Lina knowing Milagro was there for support, pressed on and went to the room where one of the guards told her, her father was waiting in while Milagro stuck close behind her.

They stopped in front of door that read 'A123' and opened the door and Milagro was stunned.

There in a small chair behind glass was none other than his past life father, Kira Seijirou, the man looked aged and tired, Milagro couldn't tear his eyes away from the striking orange prison clothes his past life father wore, along with the chains.

It was pretty hard to swallow.

Lina went into the room first, to tell her father that he was there to not surprise the man before letting him talk.

Five minutes later, Lina brought himself inside the room where he immediately felt eyes boring into his back, he refused to look at the man in the eye.

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door." Lina said, blissfully unaware of the fight that was currently happening within. "The ward says, you've got twenty minutes. I might even get them to extend that time" and with that she was gone.

She closed the door.

Milagro stared at the closed door.

Seijirou stared at Milagro.

Milagro sat down in the seat in front of the glass.

He stared Seijirou Kira right in the eyes and said.

"Hello, Mr Kira-san"

The face that he got in response was hilarious.

Ch 10: The Man and his son.

Seijirou sat there stunned, he wasn't moving, his eyes that were usually none existent were as wide as saucers as he looked at the man that could only be described as a fully grown up version of his deceased son.

No, this was Xavier.

He had no doubt in his mind of that.

He could still remember the day, he was made aware of the existence of Milagro when his daughter Lina, mentioned the man on a fly, his interest had been peeked and when she showed him an image of her and Milagro at some kind of fun fair, both of them smiling, yes even Lina was smiling and generally having a good time.

Apparently that photo was taken because Milagro was trying to 'loosen' her up since she was so stiff all the time, even though nobody could blame her for what she went through and he himself was seeing results whenever she came to visit.

She became much more relax and less stiff as she talked about the man and the small bond that had formed between them, she didn't have to mention the resemblance the man had to their deceased member of the family, he could see it with his own eyes.

The man was an exact copy of Xavier, if it wasn't for the smile he displayed he would have thought, Xavier had come back from the grave.

Everything in his body, told him, this was his son.

He didn't know how his son was alive when he had seen the burial himself but he was alive and apparently doing quite well for himself, his daughter had made it a point to keep calling him 'Milagro' as if trying to get a point across, as if looking into the old man very mind and reading it and sending out a warning.

The man merely pretended to get the message but Lina saw right through and offered to have the very same man come here and he would see with very own eyes, the difference between the two, of course he didn't believe that there was a difference and was just excited to have his own son visit him in prison.

He know he would be shedding tears, knowing his son was still alive and waiting for him to get out of prison with a smile, along with Hiroto, they would be one big happy family and he could finally retire as the head of the Schiller fortune and spend the rest of his days in retirement.

The moment the man came in, his heart beat leapt in his chest at the sight of the person, he believed was his son before his daughter went out and left him alone to finally have the long awaited chat, that he had looking forward to all week.

The man set down and he was prepared for the man to start calling him dad and ask how he was but what he didn't expect was.

"Hello, Mr Kira-san"

And just like that the illusion he built for himself shattered as he stared at 'Xavier' who eyes showed no hint of recognition in his eyes.

'Xavier' didn't know who he was.

He was stunned.

"Well, when I arrived in Japan. I certainly didn't expect to be walking into a prison of all places. The world works in mysterious way, doesn't it Mr Kira-san" Milagro said with a hint of amusement in his voice as the man continued to be froze in place. "Allow me to formerly introduce myself" he said. "My name is Milagro Johnson and your daughter is a very interesting woman and who would have thought, I would find a long lost relative in your family no less, Hiroto is a very bright kid"

Seijirou snapped himself out of his shock induced coma and stared at the man with open eyes and said. "Your name is Milagro?" trying to hide the way his eyes were narrowing, he know when someone was trying to pull a wool over his eyes, thanks to his years of experience as a business man.

Milagro looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Yes that is my name that has been given to me for the past two decades" with a raised eyebrow to drill it home.

 _What are you after, old man?_

Seijirou was more than a little shocked at the silent declaration that those who had decades of experience in the industry know and Milagro looked to be in his early twenties so there was no way he could have gained that much experience.

What he didn't know was that Milagro was actually in his early 30's in mind, he was ten when he died and add that to the fact that he was thrust almost a decade in the past, he had more than enough time, to pick up some really advanced techniques.

"May I ask you, what you do?" The man asked, staring at Milagro intensely as if trying to detect a lie, this expression worked very well in the past with Xavier whenever he was trying to hide something.

But the reincarnation wasn't a little kid anymore, looks like that were just silly to watch and said with no hesitance. "I'm a self employed business owner, if you're looking to make a deal than I suggest you don't. It wouldn't look good if I made deals with an ex-criminal or a current criminal. My parents raised me to stay away from people like that, regardless of the profit" with a soft tone in voice showing how much he truly loved his parent and the Schiller head was floored.

He couldn't help it.

He asked. "Xavier, what is wrong with you?", Xavier loved soccer with all his heart, he would never become a business owner even if he was forced to do it, he would be travelling around the world, doing what he loves.

"Like father like Daughter" Milagro merely replied much to his confusion. "Your daughter said the same thing when we first met, me. Now I know where she get's that one track mind from" almost laughing at that, if not for the fact Lina was right outside the door, probably ears dropping.

"But you love soccer, how did you become a business owner?" Seijirou said, with wide eyes.

"I do not know what world you're living in, but the last time I checked, I was a fan of the sport. I wouldn't be in Japan right now if I did not want to see my team win and become champions but that dream is pretty much over now since they've got kicked out" Milagro confessed, remembering that match all too well.

Now Seijirou was confused, the last time, he checked Japan was still in the tournament.

"I'm American, Mr Kira. It's funny because since I came here, I keep getting mistaken for a Japanese" Milagro joked, even though he didn't see it as fun, what did he have to do before someone stops mistaken him for one?

Did he had to wear a sign over his head that said 'I'm American, ignore the skin colour'.

"You're not Japanese?" Seijirou asked, it had suddenly become painfully obvious the accent in 'Xavier' voice, it never used to be there and the way he said certain world were different too, to the point even foreign like.

"American, born and bred" Milagro said, with pride. "Now is that all, Mr Kira?" he asked, he know he was quickly disillusioning the man of whatever was in his head at that the moment.

"But Xavier loved soccer, he was Japanese, he never addressed me in such a way" Seijirou grumbled under his breath before looking Milagro straight in the eye and said.

"What has happened to your memory? Why don't you remember me or your sister? Why do you think you were born and raised in American? Who made you forget your true life?" Milagro eyebrows were shooting up higher and higher with each question. "Was it those that you call your 'Parents'? Did they kidnap you and brainwash you to believe you were the-"

And Milagro cut the man off, very sharply as his voice came out a lot stronger than it had in the past. "Say one word about my parents and I will walk out of this room and cut all ties with your family"

Seijirou was too shocked to speak.

" My parents are proud and hard working people who laboured in vain for too many years in a society that thought children were everything. My very name is the evidence of all those years of hardship, they had raised me, clothed me and even gave me all the love they could give me. I was blessed to have such amazing parents even if their status were ones of low class and we were barely making ends meet. They loved me and they sacrifice so much to make me into the man I am today." Milagro took a breath here before continuing. "So to have someone who knows nothing about me or my family and who refuses to see through his own delusion, insult my family and basically calling them kidnappers. I take grave offence too." he pressed his head to the glass and Seijirou just a good look at possibly the coldest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

It hurt seeing the exact same shade of eyes as his son, look at him in such a hateful way.

"You are lucky that you are currently behind bars because if you were a free man and insulted my family. You will not get away with it" Milagro said in a cold and deed tone with the eyes to match and Seijirou was frozen stiff in terror.

"Now I do believe the time is up" Milagro said, walk away from the chair and never looking back at the stunned chained man as he opened the door to meet Lina worried face.

"M-Milagro, my father he didn't" Lina wanted to clear this up, she wanted to apologies to the man, she had warned her father but he refused to listen.

"Your father should be the one apologies not you" Milagro said, in an unusually cheery tone that unnerved her. "Like father like daughter, I suppose" he laughed, lightening the mood and Lina cracked a smile.

He wasn't too effected by it, what her father said.

"Well I will get my father to write a apology later" Lina said, eyes boring into the door directed at the man who was still frozen in shock.

"No worries" Milagro said and Lina nodded.

"Oh and Lina"

"Yes, Milagro" Lina said.

"Make sure you and your father stay the hell away from me from now on. Don't use Hiroto ever again like that. Goodbye Miss Schiller"

Lina turned around, quickly.

Milagro was gone.

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, I had it end like this because first Lina now her father, it's not exactly painting the Schiller family in a good light, the only one who doesn't seemed to be crazy is Hiroto. Will I have Lina and Milagro relationship restored in future chapters? Probably not. Next is the finals! Inazuma Japan vs The Kingdom! and Milagro will be right there to cheer his little cousin on! Review/Fav and follow!


End file.
